


The Adventures of Merlin and Her Idiots

by icanttypeproperly



Series: Female Merlin Oneshots [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, BAMF Merlin, Beautiful Merlin, Eventual Smut, Everyone Loves Merlin, F/M, Female Merlin, First Time, Flirty Knights, Jealous Arthur, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oblivious Merlin, Past Child Abuse, Past War Mentioned, Protective Arthur, Protective Gwaine, Protective Knights, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, flirty Gwaine, young Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanttypeproperly/pseuds/icanttypeproperly
Summary: Fem! Merlin's adventures in Camelot mostly involving Prince Arthur and the Knights. Series of One-Shots.Rating is for swearing, fight scenes, and later on smut.





	1. Girl's Weekend (Otherwise known as Merlin's torture)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please take that into consideration. Sorry if there are any typos. I am still figuring out this site and I will try to improve as I go along. Enjoy!

"Dear God save me from this," Merlin whined pitifully.

"Oh hush now Merlin, this won't be so bad," Morgana replied shaking her head while Gwen giggled behind them. The Knights of Camelot have decided to go on a hunting trip for a few days. Prat Arth-Prince Arthur decided to bring Merlin along even though Merlin hates hunting trips because innocent creatures die. Merlin scowls when she remembers all the times Arthur and the Knights made fun of her because of her attachment to animals.

"I would be rather hunting than what is going to happen," Merlin mutters under her breath but both of the girls still hear and laugh at her behavior. You see Merlin was getting ready to go on the trip, even got all of the supplies they would need ready and the horses ready also. But after Merlin just finished putting the saddle on her beloved horse, Cara, Morgana and Gwen came into the stables stating that either she stayed here in Camelot for what they called a 'girl's weekend' or Merlin would be carried to Morgana's room by guards and stay that way. To avoid embarrassment Merlin chose to walk.

The three of them got into Morgana's room and Merlin looks like a puppy that has just been kicked. Morgana just giggles and sends Gwen off to tell Arthur that Merlin is needed by Morgana for a few days. As Gwen leaves Morgana forces Merlin down into a chair to eat because Morgana secretly worries about how little Merlin eats. Merlin picks up an apple and nips at it shyly. Morgana and Merlin eat quietly till Gwen comes back.

"Can I leave now please," Merlin asks quietly. Neither Morgana or Gwen say anything but instead start discussing what fabric would best look on Merlin. Merlin whimpers and shrinks into her chair. Merlin never understood why people wondered why she wore men clothing. What is wrong with her baggy tunic and trousers? Morgana always says it is a crime to cover up a body like hers but Merlin never understood that. Merlin knew that she was curvy and had a relatively large chest but all Merlin wants to do is wear her tunic and trousers.

"Merlin, what do you wear for knickers and bras?" Morgana asks.

"Men's briefs and a stretchy like bra but I do have normal women's underthings," Merlin replies while sinking more into her chair. Both Morgana and Gwen can not believe what they are hearing.

"We have to get you into some real clothes," Gwen says and pulls Merlin out of her chair and puts her behind the screen. The whole day is all about getting measurements and finding out what will look best on Merlin. At the end of the day, Merlin falls asleep even before her head hits her pillow.

 

\----------------------------

The very next morning, Merlin is awoken by Gwen pulling off her covers. Merlin shouts and falls out of bed. Gwen quickly runs to her to see if she is alright. After seeing that Merlin is alright, Gwen tells Merlin to get dressed and leaves the room. Merlin gets ready in her normal everyday wear, light brown jacket, red tunic, blue neckerchief, brown trousers, and boots. Merlin walks out of her room to see Gwen with her hands on her hips and her lips pressed together. Merlin just rolls her eyes and grabs a biscuit that Gaius left out for her.

"Come on let us go," Gwen says while shaking her head.

"Where to?" Merlin sprays out crumbs while attempting to talk. Gwen chuckles at Merlin being her normal self.

"To the market to get fabric, Morgana will meet us."

"Oh okay, we can go," Merlin grabs an apple and goes after Gwen. Gwen and Merlin meet Morgana in the main courtyard. Morgana smiles when she sees the two walk on the courtyard, laughing and smiling like old friends.

"Good morning Gwen and Merlin," Morgana says smiling.

"Morning," Both girls reply, Gwen blushes and looks at the floor while Merlin yawns and stretches like a cat. Both Gwen and Morgana laugh at Merlin's childish behavior. The three girls go down to the market browsing the aisles lazily. Merlin buys some candles, apples, books, and of course lots of sweets. Merlin only buys the candles because she knows the lady who sells them but Merlin also loves the candles scents. Gwen spends hours looking at fabrics muttering to herself about fashion. Morgana buys the fabrics for Gwen since Morgana insists on buying them. The truth is these are the best moments for Morgana, she finally gets to forget all about her nightmares and gets to enjoy time with her friends. So Morgana doesn't mind paying for fabric, she knows that Gwen is an amazing seamstress and will do an amazing job with the dresses.

After the girls are finished shopping, they go to Gwen's house and eat some stew. Merlin cooks while Gwen starts cutting up the fabrics and Morgana starts planning out the dresses. The girls eat the stew and gossip about who is sleeping with who and who is trying to sleep with other people. After eating both Morgana and Gwen compliment Merlin's cooking and they all clean the dishes. Gwen starts sewing the dresses and Morgana helps by cutting up needed fabric for later. Merlin eats some sweets while reading a book about ancient medicine. Soon Merlin falls asleep with the book in hand which makes Morgana and Gwen giggle. Both girls continue working on the dresses till night falls and the girls start to get hungry again. Merlin is still sleeping but now with a blanket on her from Gwen worrying that she might get a cold if she stayed uncovered. The girls make some sandwiches to eat and continue to work while Merlin sleeps. The girls finish three normal working dresses for Merlin and started on the more fancier one. Gwen wakes Merlin up while Morgana cleans up the mess they made.

"Thank you so much, even though I still won't probably wear the dresses," Merlin slurs out, her voice heavy with sleep when she sees the dresses on the table.

"It's no problem, I love making dresses," Gwen assures Merlin. Morgana finishes cleaning and starts to pack everything away while Gwen forces Merlin to eat a sandwich that was made earlier for her. The three girls leave the house all with something to carry. Merlin goes to Morgana's chambers to try on the dresses. The one dress is Camelot red with gold trims, one is royal blue that goes with a dark brown corset on the outside, and the last one is purple with some flowery print on it. Each girl thinks different dresses look better on Merlin, Merlin likes the blue dress, Gwen likes the purple with flowers, and Morgana likes the red dress and mentions Arthur's name to get the girl to blush slightly. Merlin thanks Gwen again for the dresses and leaves with the dresses in hand and her market items that she bought to Gaius chamber. Gaius is still awake and looking over some books. He raises an eyebrow at her but smiles when he sees the dresses in her hand. Merlin blushes and goes into her room to change into her night tunic. She goes back out to say goodnight to Gaius and falls asleep even faster than the day before.

 

\-------------------------

 

Merlin wakes up on her own this time but still falls out of her bed groaning. She yawns and gets up to eat breakfast with Gaius, no bothering to put on any trousers. Merlin walks out of her room yawning and rubbing her eyes. Gaius sees this and chuckles. They both sit down to eat quietly but talking once and a while about his patients.

"Are you going to go run errands dressed like that or am I going to have to do the errands by myself," Gaius chuckled.

"Could I not put on trousers?" Merlin asks yawning. Gaius does his famous one eyebrow lift and Merlin gets her answer. Merlin gets up from the table yawning and muttering. She goes into her washroom that is connected to her room since Gaius uses another one used for only court members. She looks into the mirror and is determined to look like a girl for once in her life. Merlin grabs her royal blue dress and corset, a fancy pair of knickers and a bra, blue high heels, and a blue ribbon all that match her dress. She also grabs some makeup products that she has had since she was 10 summers. She uses her magic to fill the tub with water and quickly washed herself with a flowery scent. She also uses her magic to dry herself and curl her long, raven hair. Merlin puts on her knickers and bra feeling very uncomfortable when in them. She then puts on the dress and when she looked into the mirror, she didn't even realize it was her. The girl in the mirror was beautiful and stunning, the blue matched the girl's eyes perfectly. Merlin made a silly face in the mirror to make sure it was her and laughed at the face she made. Then Merlin brushed her teeth while sorting her makeup out on the table next to the mirror. She started to put some makeup on her lips, a red color that mostly stays on the inside of her lips but shows off her full lips anyways. She put some blue coloring on her eyelids and some eyeliner on top of her eyes which made her eyes look even bigger. She also puts some blush on to give herself some color for once. Merlin pulled the top part of her hair back with the ribbon so her face was more showing and not covered by her hair. Merlin took a step back in the mirror to look more at the dress, the dress was really form fitting and showed off a lot of cleavage. The corset hugged her waist and hips before her dress spilled to the ground. The dress was a working dress but to Merlin, it looked like a dress that a Queen would wear. Merlin blushed at the idea of going out in public like this but she wanted to look like a girl for once. Merlin took a deep breath and put on her shoes. She almost fell when taking her first step.

"I hope I don't make a total fool of myself today," Merlin muttered to herself. She slowly walked out of her room, not taking her eyes off the ground at all.

"Merlin finally you are read- oh my god Merlin you are stunning!" Gaius says shocked. Merlin blushes very hard.

"Thank you," Merlin laughs.

"I almost don't want to take you just because of how much attention you will draw," Gaius laughs jokingly. But after the hopeful look on Merlin's face appears Gaius adds, "But you are still going." Merlin's face drops when Gaius hands her the list of needed supplies. Merlin and Gaius exit to go to the market in order to get supplies and materials. The guard's eyes follow Merlin as she walks by them. The servants gape at her, some snicker because they find it very amusing. Even the Knights and soon to be Knights stare with open mouths at Merlin as she passes them in the main courtyard.

"Holy shit," One Knight says, his eyes never leaving her chest. The others just quickly nod and go back to letting their eyes wander on her body. Merlin blushes heavily at the attention but smiles at them anyways. Even though none of them are looking at her face. The trip to the market consists of compliments on the dress and compliments on her finally wearing a dress. The stares are less at the market because the people there see her as a friend, not a silly servant who never acts or dresses like a girl.

The afternoon consisted of going to homes helping patients with Gaius and preparing for the banquet that will take place tonight. The patients seem to smile more and argue less whenever Merlin is around so Gaius always tries to take her along with him. Preparing for the banquet was a little difficult because Merlin was not used to wearing dresses and heels so she kept falling down and dropping things. After what seemed to be the hundredth falling down some steps, Merlin heard a giggle in front of her. She looked up so quickly that she thought she broke her neck. It was Gwen holding a basket in one arm and using her other hand to try to conceal her giggles.

"Having fun Merlin?" Gwen giggles out. Merlin sighs and shakes her head which makes some loose hair fall in front of her face. Gwen helps Merlin up and they both walk around the castle talking about the banquet.

 

\------Time skip to before the banquet------

Merlin goes down to Morgana's chambers to get ready for the banquet because Gwen just finished her last dress. Merlin is still having difficulties with her high heels but has gotten better over time. She knocks on the door and waits till Gwen opens the door.

"Gwen you look beautiful!" Merlin shouts. Gwen blushes and motions Merlin in. Gwen is wearing a dress that has a silky white skirt and a jeweled, purple top. The top part of the dress is covered in jewels from gold to white to purple. The sleeves are a mix of both silk and jewels, the bottom part flowing with silk and the top covered with purple jewels. Gwen has her hair up in a half up style and makeup on her eyelids and lips.

"Merlin I thought I heard you enter," Morgana says while stepping from out behind the dressing screen. Morgana is wearing a flowing dress which is a mix of blue and purple with gold jewels here and there. The sleeves of her dress are none existent but are three loops with fabric connected and hanging down to the floor. A collar with a jewel is around her neck and is connected to her dress. Her hair is hanging down to her mid back in soft curls and has only a pale pink on her lips for makeup.

"You look amazing Morgana," Merlin says stunned by her beauty like always. Morgana laughs at her reaction and pulls out the dress that Merlin will be wearing. It is a deep, royal blue color made out of thick fabric. The dress will show her shoulders and will be held up by the black collar connected to the dress which also outlines the top of the dress. The collar and outline have white swirls on it and the arms flow down with the rest of the dress. Merlin is speechless and stares at the dress at awe. Morgana and Gwen laugh and pull out a black corset which makes Merlin's face drop.

"Oh no the dress is enough," Merlin whined out. Morgana and Gwen just smirked and pulled Merlin behind the screen. The girls quickly undress Merlin despite her protests.

"God Merlin I wish I had your body," Morgana mutters.

"I wished I had your breasts," Gwen adds on. Merlin just chuckles because this conversation has come up before multiple times. Merlin makes wounded and gagging noises while Morgana and Gwen tie the corset. Both girls try to keep straight faces while Merlin is making noises but end up falling miserably. After the corset, they slip on her dress and button it up in the back. Merlin pouts at them dressing her up like a kid but the girls ignore her. Morgana fixes her makeup while Gwen fixes her hair and sprays perfume on her. After Merlin is ready, she thanks them and goes to Arthur's chambers to help him get ready. Merlin still finds it funny that a grown man needs help getting dressed from a servant. Merlin barges into his chambers like usual while Arthur just walks out naked from his washroom. Arthur shouts and runs to grab the nearest pillow.

"Merlin!" Arthur bellows out clutching the pillow tightly.

"What Arthur it's not like I have seen you naked before," Merlin huffs out with her arms crossing her chest.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Arthur shouts.

"I'm dressed up for the banquet, is that a problem? Do I look bad?" Merlin shouts back louder.

"No, no, no you look," Arthur swallows heavily, "You look beautiful beyond words." Arthur finishes of breathlessly.

"Why thank you, Arthur," Merlin giggles and curtsies. "Now let's get you dressed." Arthur doesn't even say anything but lets Merlin touch him. After Arthur is dressed fully, his face is Camelot red. Merlin laughs at how much he is blushing.

"Are we going to go now?" Merlin sang out while dancing around Arthur to annoy him which works. The two of them walk to the banquet, Merlin behind Arthur due to the fact that she is still his servant. Arthur is still blushing but not as much. They both enter the banquet since Merlin doesn't have to serve yet she goes by Gwen and Morgana while Arthur goes by the Knights. Merlin hears a whistle from across the room and when she turns around to look, Gwaine is walking towards her with a smirk on his face.

"Good evening my little songbird," Gwaine purrs out while wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Hi Gwaine," Merlin giggles.

"You look lovely tonight, did you dress this way for me? Sweetheart, you already know that you own my heart." Gwaine purrs again while playing with her hair. Before Merlin can reply, trumpets sound off to notify that the King is about to enter. Everyone gets into their places, Knights and court members at the tables, servants in the back ready to serve, and the Royals up front waiting for the King. The trumpets sound again when the doors open, letting King Uther enter. When Uther gets up to the front table, he gives a long speech which Merlin does not pay attention to at all. Uther finishes his speech and lets the people begin to eat. The servants rush around serving meals and filling goblets with mead, ale, or wine. The night is buzzing with joy and excitement, the night does not die down until people are beyond drunk and some of the Nobles and Knights are letting their eyes and mind wander. Merlin starts to get uncomfortable with the wandering eyes because she knows that wandering eyes lead to wandering hands. Merlin even starts to lean away when pouring some men's goblets. She sees that Arthur needs his goblet filled so she rushes over there and fills it to the brim.

"Merlin, you are dismissed, go to my chambers and start the fire," Arthur states firmly and Merlin doesn't need to be told twice as she hands her pitcher to another servant and leaves the banquet.

 

\------Arthur returns to his chambers------

"Merlin are you alright? You seemed uncomfortable." Arthur says while shutting the door.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm sure," Merlin smiles at him. Arthur gulps audibly and clears his throat.

"That will be all tonight Merlin."

"Are you sure? I could get you into your night clothes," Merlin states surprised that he doesn't want her help.

"Yes Merlin, I'll be fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Arthur," Merlin says while kissing his cheek goodnight. Arthur blushes and he knows that she is smirking as she exits the room. He sighs and throws himself on his bed. Arthur was disgusted by the way his Knights talked about Merlin when they saw her in that dress. He swore tomorrow that he will beat them up in practice to show them that she is his and he is hers. But there is a more important task that needs to be handled.

"Dear God save me from her, she will be the death of me," Arthur moans out while cupping himself through his trousers.

 

\---------------

"We have to have more girl weekends," Morgana giggles as Gwen lets down her hair and Gwen just smiles and nods her head in agreement.

 

The End

 

[Merlin's Dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/97812623132713871/)

[Gwen's Dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/515240013601551495/)

[Morgana's Dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/384917099383026103/)


	2. Achilles the Dog, Mans Worst Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin finds a weird type of dog in the forest and decides to keep it. But this dog turns out to be trouble maker around men, especially Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please take that into consideration. Sorry if there are any typos. I am still figuring out this site and I will try to improve as I go along. Enjoy!

Merlin has been wandering around for hours looking for some type of mushroom for Gaius and it is starting to get dark out. She yawned with an empty basket in hand disappointed. This type of mushroom apparently is very important for the potion Gaius needs to make so he would be very disappointed if she turned up with nothing. Merlin starts to walk with her eyes closed, swinging her arms around carelessly. When suddenly Merlin trips over her own boots, cursing the worse words she knows which she learned from Will. Merlin chuckles at all the fond memories that they had as children, pranking and playing games on all the villagers, even on their own mothers. Their mothers, Hunith and Sarah, are both very kind and gentle but are also strict and can make anyone melt when glared at. At first, their mothers would yell at them but they would secretly love the memories being made. While Merlin was reminiscing in old memories, a loud whimper filled the forest. Merlin's head shot up in search of the source that made the distressed noise. She got up slowly as if she was scared to find out what made the noise. She walked forward slowly looking for any type of evidence of the creature. She continued to walk forwards until she saw a thick, long trail of blood leading to a whiteish-gray creature.

"Oh no," Merlin moaned out, seeing the poor, innocent creature in pain. The creature heard her speak and started to whimper even louder while trying to hobble away. The creature tried to walk but would fail after a few steps and crash to the ground in agony. Merlin slowly walked near the head of the animal, trying to not frighten it. The creature looked at Merlin in fear but with a hopeful spark in its eyes. The animal starts to whimper again, but Merlin shushes it while holding up her hands to show it that she means no harm. The animal has blood covered all over it, there is a huge wound on its side that was gushing blood. Merlin cursed and held up her hands to the wound. She muttered a healing spell multiple times until the wound closed up. Merlin was sweating from the concentration and energy that it took in order to heal something. She looked at the animal's eyes to see if it was okay after the magic healed its wound. The animal looked relieved and was breathing normally again. Now that the animal was healed Merlin looked more clearly at the animal. The animal looked like some sort of dog or wolf, but nothing like a magical creature. The dog was very large and had a very beautiful coat which was now coated with drying blood. The dog had some type of collar on it, Merlin took it off which made the dog even more relaxed. The dog licked her hand after she took it off. The animal had bright blue eyes and for some reason, the eyes looked really mischievous and energetic. The dog started to move and try to get up, Merlin helped the dog get on its four paws. It grunted as it got up and licked her face excitedly. Merlin checked the animals... lower parts and found out that the dog was a he. He seemed to want a drink so Merlin took the water she brought with her and cupped her hands so the dog could drink out of her hands. The dog drank most of the water that she brought and seemed perfectly fine. He was panting with his tongue out and wagging his tail back and forth. Merlin starts to walk away just to see what the dog would do, the dog followed her as she suspected.

"I hope Gaius likes dogs," Merlin sighs while stretching and grabs the still empty basket. "Come on now, let's go home," Merlin motions him forward and he barks happily following her. As both of them walk home, Merlin decides on the name Achilles which he seems to love. With the castle in view, Merlin starts to get nervous that Gaius won't let her keep Achilles. Even though they have known each other for around 20 minutes, she is completely attached to him. He is just so energetic and keeps jumping to nip her hands. Also when even he sees a squirrel or chipmunk, he will take off barking but never hurting or killing them. Merlin always praises him about being a vicious beast when he comes prancing back to her. Merlin walks to the guards with her head down but looks at them smiling anyways. When they smile back, relief spreads throughout her body. Achilles barks at them happily and lets them pet him while he puffs out his chest proudly. Merlin chuckles at him and motions him forward to Gaius' chambers. She throws open the door and slowly walks in with her head down.

"Merlin...," Gaius drawls out while raising his eyebrow. Merlin slowly looks up trying to look as innocent as she can with her hands intertwined behind her back.

"Yes Gaius," Merlin says sweetly.

"Where are my mushrooms that I asked you to get since this morning?" Gaius asked with his arms crossed over his chest. Merlin sighed dropping her hands to her sides and give up her innocent act.

"I couldn't find them but I found something better," Merlin started to jump up and down.

"What is God's name have you found," Gaius sighs and puts his hand on his forehead. Just then Achilles runs in and sits right in front of Gaius' feet.

"A dog!" Merlin shouts and opens her arms up waiting for Gaius to respond. Gaius says nothing but looks between her and the large dog at his feet. He looks at Merlin waiting for an explanation with a lost expression.

Merlin drops her arms and starts to explain that he was hurt then she healed him and he won't leave her now. Gaius continues to stare at the dog which was wagging his tail waiting for Gaius to pet him.

"I figured that he was injured," Gaius stated while motioning to the dried blood on him.

"Can we keep him please Gaius? Please, please, please, I will clean him, pick up after him and feed him. Gaius, I have never wanted anything more in my life ever," Merlin says all in one breath. Merlin just stood there catching her breath from her outburst while Gaius continued to stare with his mouth slightly open at the dog.

"Merlin you can keep the dog-"

"Gaius I know you think I don't have the responsibility to take care of a dog but-" Merlin rambles on.

"Merlin."

"Yeah"

"I said you can keep the dog," Gaius laughs.

"I can! I'm going to have a dog!" Merlin starts to jump again while Achilles chases his tail barking. Gaius laughs at both of their behaviors and just shakes his head.

"Oh my god Gaius, thank you so much! I won't make you regret it!" Merlin shouts and attacks Gaius with hugs. Achilles nudges his nose between them wanting some attention.

"Now go and wash the blood off of him, he needs it," Gaius says while scratching the top of Achilles head.

"Of course, of course, I will do that now," Merlin directs Achilles to her room where the washroom is. Merlin spends over an hour washing him, being extra careful around the newly closed wound. Achilles kept trying to nip at the soap and her hair. After Achilles is washed and dried off even though he kept wrestling the towel, Achilles jumps up on her bed which he takes up a lot of. Merlin changes into her nightshirt and goes out to say goodnight to Gaius. She crawls in bed and snuggles Achilles from behind. They both slowly drift off to sleep.

 

\-----------------

 

Merlin wakes up to the bed shaking, she opens up her eyes to see Achilles jumping up and down on her.

"Achilles!" Merlin moaned. Achilles saw that she was now awake and started to attack her face with kisses. Merlin shrieked in surprise and started to laugh so much she fell out of bed. When she fell out of bed, Achilles stayed on the bed but he quickly jumped down on her to continue his attack on her face. After a good 10 minutes, Achilles stopped licking her and started to sniff around her room. Figuring he was probably hungry, Merlin got up and changed into her everyday outfit and went out to see if Gaius had breakfast out. He had three plates full of meats and bread. Merlin scrunched her face up in confusion when she sees three plates, not the usual two.

"I suspected that your dog may want a plate of his own," Gaius says with his eyebrows raised.

"I named him Achilles by the way."

"Well then I assume that Achilles is hungry," Gaius laughs. As soon as Gaius mentions the word hungry, he shoots out of Merlin's room and climbs on top of the table to eat the meat and bread off of one plate. After he ate all of the meat and knocked his bread onto the floor to eat, Merlin and Gaius sat down to eat their breakfast quietly until Gaius asked where he came from.

"I don't know where he came from but he had a collar on him. The collar looked like it was choking him like his past owners didn't care at all about him. I really don't understand why though, he is the best dog ever!" Merlin explained to Gaius. Achilles was nudging Merlin's thigh begging for more meat. Merlin gave all of her meat to him, she didn't really care to eat meat in the morning. Gaius shook his head when she gave half of her meal to her dog but he knew that the dog also needed to eat because of his past poor owners.

"He was probably owned by bandits," Gaius says thoughtfully. Merlin nodded and continued to eat her bread.

"I think I'm going to go wake up Arthur now," Merlin sighs while shoving the rest of her bread in her mouth. Achilles follows her out the door and happily prances while following her to the kitchen. Merlin grabs Arthur's food and asks some of the kitchen maids to bring buckets of water for Arthur's bath. All of the kitchen maids cooed over Achilles and gave him some chicken while telling him how handsome he was. Achilles and Merlin start to walk towards Arthur's room when Gwen appears to get Morgana's food.

"You seem to have a little someone following you," Gwen says amused.

"Oh Gwen this is Achilles, he is now my dog," Merlin says and Achilles nudges Gwen hand to pet him. Gwen giggles and scratches behind his ear.

"He is a very handsome boy," Gwen cooes at him while he barks at her and puffs out his chest.

"You should put a collar on him, so people know that he is owned," Gwen suggests.

"Oh, his last owners weren't that nice to him so he won't like a collar that much," Gwen's face drops at that, "But wait I have an idea!" Merlin takes off her blue neckerchief and puts it on him, waiting for his reaction. He just sniffs it and jumps on Merlin, almost knocking her down.

"I think he likes it," Gwen laughs but slightly worried that they might fall over any minute now. Achilles jumped down and started to whine putting his ears down.

"I think he has to go to the bathroom," Merlin says while flicking her hand away, "Go to the forest and go to the bathroom there." Achilles nodded like he understood what she was saying. Gwen watched Achilles leave with an open mouth.

"He looked like he understood you," Gwen said flabbergasted but Merlin just simply shrugged. They said goodbye to each other and parted to serve.

 

\----------------------

 

"Ugh I had the weird night last night," Gwaine moaned out while shaking his head. Leon and Elyan just laughed, Percival blushed, and Lancelot shook his head.

"Why what happened?" Leon chuckled.

"Oh, nothing that none of you would understand," Gwaine winked at Leon which made him hit Gwaine upside the head. 

"You are unbelievable," Lancelot exclaimed.

"I know," Gwaine said while flipping his hair to the side. The Knights continued to walk down the hall, clapping each other's backs. When suddenly a large white object came flying into Gwaine's chest and knocked him down. The large white object turned out to be a large dog with one of Merlin's neckerchiefs around its neck. The dog was licking Gwaine's face and hair mercilessly. Percival picked up the dog carefully, not wanting to hurt it. Lancelot was very confused, Elyan was crying from laughter, and Leon was staring at the neckerchief.

"So do you think this dog/wolf creature is Merlin's or just likes to be fashionable?" Gwaine asks while spitting and whipping off dog spit. Before anyone could reply the dog shot off forwards out of Percival's grip and out of sight.

"Well, at least that little shit can run," Gwaine said as Percival and Leon helped him up. The Knights started to walk around the corner to see a completely destroyed corridor. The vases were shattered, the knitted flags were ripped to shreds, tables were everywhere, and even somehow some bricks seemed cracked. The five Knights stared at the destroyed corridor in shock.

"Do you think that that dog did this?" Elyan stuttered. Just then Arthur came around the other corner, on the other side of the corridor.

"What happened?" Arthur shouted.

"We can explain sire, there was this dog with Merlin's neckerchief and it attacked me!" Gwaine shouted back in defense.

"Oh right, well maybe you can make more of your ridiculous stories while you fix and clean this corridor spotless!" Arthur ordered and turned to go find his maidservant. The Knights started to grumble while they started to clean the beyond repair corridor.

 

\-----------------------

Arthur was fuming, first his maidservant showed up late with his breakfast cold, and made his bath which was also made cold. Then all over the castle are rumors that a dog attacked them with licking and destroyed the castle, even his own Knights were using the same lame excuse. Arthur just wanted to have a nice quiet morning with Merlin, the one person he cared about the most. She was beautiful and sassy beyond any comparison. He loved when she insulted him and acted the exact opposite of what normal women of Camelot acted like. That is what started his interest in her, most women would immediately throw their panties at him but she instead when they first met kicked his manhood right in front of his Knights and people. The way she insulted him made something inside of him spark, finally a woman who gives him a challenge and will go down fighting. While Arthur was thinking about Merlin, he made his way to the training grounds. He picked up his sword and was just about to give out orders to the rest of his Knights when a white thing came running towards him. The white thing jumped on his back and he fell to the ground. The dog, which it turned out to be, started to lick his hair up in all sorts of directions. After the dog was done licking him, it started to kick dirt in his face. A dog started to kick dirt at the crowned prince! Arthur finally got up to see the dog with one of Merlin's blue neckerchiefs around its neck. Arthur knew whose dog this was.

"MERLIN!"

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any typos. If there is anything you want to see in this series, let me know and I will gladly write it! Comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Also, I was wondering if I should add Percival/Gwaine to this series, would anyone be interested in that?


	3. The Day Arthur Regrets Knighting Certain Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur asks Merlin to go riding and go for a picnic only to have some Knights interpret them during their time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please take that into consideration. Sorry if there are any typos. I am still figuring out this site and I will try to improve as I go along. Enjoy! 
> 
> Here is the person who came up with this prompt: mrskhenderson10. So thank them for this chapter!

Arthur has been pacing back and forth for hours nervous and frustrated. Arthur has been wanting to spend time alone with Merlin for months now but something always came up before he had the chance to ask her. Now that he has the chance to ask her, he has no idea what to ask her to go to. Merlin hates horse riding because horses for some reason freak her out. But she absolutely loves her horse that she uses for hunting, Cara, so she might not mind horse riding if she can ride Cara. Merlin thinks picnics are something that every single man does for dates and she doesn't want to just be another girl that goes on a picnic with a man. She also doesn't like flowers because she says that when a man gives a woman flowers that he wants something he shouldn't have. So if he gets her flowers she could get offended. Arthur can't get her chocolate or anything because she hates it when he makes other servants work for him just so he can give her something in the end. He runs his hands through his hair scratching his scalp frustrated. 

"She is truly a wonder," Arthur sighs and flops back on his bed dramatically. He is just going to ask her and see how it goes. Both Leon and Gwen keep saying that he should ask her for a ride and a picnic. They both say that she would gladly go with him but she will most likely make fun of him being nervous. Arthur gets up to pick flowers and prays that she will like them.

 

\-------------------

Arthur blushes while picking up a variety of daisies, a few bluebells, and some type of purple flowers. Arthur is impressed at the flowers he picked and walks back to the castle. He heads to Gaius' chambers while trying to keep the flowers hidden and his head down. The servants and guards see the flowers and their prince blushing and smile knowingly. Arthur took a big breath and straightened his back while fixing his hair and clothes. He knocked on the door which was followed by several bangs and crashes. The door was opened by a panting Merlin with some sort of powder all over her face and body. 

"Yeah what do you want?" Merlin says breathlessly with her hand on her hip.

"Oh yes, I was wondering if you would like to go for a horse ride with me then accompany me on a picnic?" Arthur stutters out while the flowers in his hands shake to the point where some petals fall off. 

"Sure I would gladly go with you, Arthur," Merlin laughs breathlessly while blushing up to her ears. Arthur pushes the flowers towards her to take. Merlin takes the flowers laughing at Arthur shaking so much. Arthur's smile is so big that it hurts his face, Merlin has never seen him smile so much. 

"Tomorrow morning then," Arthur says excitedly while kissing her cheek which makes her blush even harder.

"Oh, I will still be your servant so I will wake you up and prepare everything," Merlin states while puffing out her chest confidently.

"Alright whatever you want Merlin," Arthur chuckles. Both of them part after Arthur kisses Merlin's cheek again. Merlin spends the rest of the day with Gaius and daydreaming about the next day. Arthur spends the rest of his day laying in bed smiling like an idiot, wishing for the next day to come faster.

 

\---------------------

"So I heard that Arthur finally asked out Merlin," Leon says and throws back the rest of his drink. Gwaine spits out part his eight tankard of mead onto the table. 

"What he finally did it?!" Gwaine bellows out coughing.

"Yeah got her flowers and everything," Elyan added on sipping on his ale.

"When are they going?" Percival speaks up.

"They are going tomorrow morning for a horse ride and a picnic," Lancelot informs the rest of the Knights. Gwaine whistles.

"Wow. Never thought he had the guts to ask her out," Gwaine says impressed and amused.

"The guards said that he was shaking so much, they thought he was having a seizure," Leon laughs out. The rest of the Knights start to shake with laughter even Elyan falls out of his chair crying.

"Apparently Merlin refused to let Arthur have another servant serve him tomorrow before the date," Lancelot chuckles, wiping tears from his face.

"Classic Merlin," The Knights sighed while recovering from the previous fits of laughter.

"Do we think they deserve this rare moment of peace and quiet or do you think we should give Arthur payback from the harsh training all week long?" Gwaine smirked. The rest of the Knights smirked along with him and continued to drink the night away.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Merlin woke up early for once and got dressed in her normal men's clothing but put on some makeup to look a little better than her usual self. The young witch got up to eat and saw the Gaius gone.

"Must be with patients," Merlin yawned. She quickly ate her breakfast that Gaius left out for her which was just some ham and an apple. She jogged to get Arthur's breakfast and ran to his chambers excitedly. Merlin threw open the door to see Arthur lightly snoring in his bed. She smiled at him and quietly set his breakfast on the table. The brunette opened the curtains by his bed.

"Morning Arthur," Merlin sang cheerfully making Arthur wake up.

"Morning Merlin," Arthur groaned while throwing back his covers back and got up out of bed. He went behind the dressing screen and Merlin got him a red tunic, dark brown trousers, and a red jacket with gold spikes on the shoulders. He came back out blushing and sat down to eat his breakfast. Arthur ate his breakfast and pressed his hands to his face trying to get his blush to calm down while Merlin made his bed and picked up around his chambers. After Arthur was done eating he had some documents to look over so Merlin went down to get the horses ready and pick up some food for the picnic. Merlin stood in front of their two horses proud at her work, Archimedes and Cara. 

"Wow, you actually can do a good job. Impressive," Arthur whistled as he walked into the stables.

"Well I can do a good job when I don't have someone insulting me when I work," Merlin huffed and glared at Arthur. Arthur just laughed and ruffled her hair which made her pout childishly. 

"Come on now, better get moving if we want to be back before nightfall," Arthur blushes and lifts Merlin onto her horse by putting his hands on her waist. After Arthur got onto his horse, the two of them rode out of Camelot. They rode until mid-day when the sun is the highest. The trip was mostly trying to outrace the other, full of insults and teasing, and full of laughter and jokes. The two finally get to a lovely lake with a sparkling waterfall. The lake was surrounded by tall, green trees, and flowers of all sorts were everywhere. The lake looked magical, magic seemed to drip off this place but Merlin sensed no magic. Merlin was amazed that something so beautiful didn't have any magic anywhere near the area. As Merlin was staring with an open mouth at the sight, Arthur was only looking at Merlin. Arthur was convinced that the beautiful sight in front of them could never be close to Merlin's beauty. Her eyes sparkled while looking at the water, her face glowed, and surrounding her body was this aura of beauty and something else he couldn't quite put a name to. While Merlin was still admiring the sight, he got off his horse and tied it to a tree nearby. He walked towards her and grabbed her gently by her waist to put her on the ground. Arthur didn't even scare her, she just turned her admiring looks onto his face. She stared at him in wonder and admiration. Arthur stared at her captivated, simply everything about her always made him not want to take his eyes off of her and made his mouth go dry.

"We probably should start eating," She spoke breathlessly. Arthur cleared his throat blushing while finally letting go of her. Both of them loved to be in each other's arms, it seemed they were meant for each other in every single way.

"Yes, yes, of course. You can start to set everything up while I tie the other horse," They both got to work making their picnic. When everything was laid out for them, they started to eat quietly.

"Why did you even ask me to this?" Merlin asked while gesturing her goblet filled with wine to the scenery around them.

Arthur cleared his throat and said, "Well, I wanted to get to know you better. I have known you for around 3 years and I don't know that much about you."

"That's so sweet," Merlin giggles making Arthur blush up to his ears. The whole afternoon was filled with funny childhood memories, their worst fears, their hopes and dreams. The two of them completely opened up to each other. Arthur talked about how he is actually scared to be king and how he still has nightmares about his first fight which involved a sword to his throat. Merlin shared how he father left her and her mother to protect them and how the other villagers always made fun of her acting like a guy all the time. Merlin and Arthur became closer than they ever hoped to be. 

"And then Will jumped off!" Merlin shouted. Arthur threw his head back laughing the hardest Merlin has ever seen him.

"He didn't!" Arthur shouts back.

"Yes, he did! He has the scars to prove it!" Merlin cried out. After the two calmed their laughter which took awhile, Arthur sat up still chuckling from Merlin's story.

"We should probably head back," Arthur said as he looked at the sky. Merlin nodded and started to pack up their picnic.

'Just kiss her, you idiot!" Arthur yelled at himself in his head. Merlin was just finishing off her wine when Arthur moved closer to her, leaning on his hand which was behind her back. Merlin turned to him when she realized he wasn't speaking anymore, she turned her head and she blushed when her face ended up really close to his. 

"Merlin," He moaned out and placed his thumb on her lip. The witch was speechless and only could stare into his bright blue eyes. Arthur slowly leaned in, closing his eyes while Merlin did the same. She placed her hand on his chest, slightly gripping his tunic. Their lips softly touched, only brushing each other. When suddenly Merlin gasped and threw her head back. Arthur was trying to stutter out an apology while blushing Camelot red all over.

"Horses," She whispered. Arthur frowned and looked at their horses which were still tied up and acting fine. When he looked back at her, her eyes were blown wide with fear. He heard what she did now, dozens of horses hooves were coming closer and fast. Arthur dashed to his horse to grab a sword and tossed a sword to Merlin. Merlin hid to create a surprise attack while Arthur stood behind a tree to be the main defender. The other horses stopped by their horses when a voice rang out.

"Princess!" The voice sang out. Arthur recognized that voice.

"Gwaine!" Arthur screamed so loud birds flew away. Arthur jumped out behind the tree ready to murder. His Knights, Leon, Percival, Gwaine, Elyan, and Lancelot all were present. 

"Yes? Do you need something Princess?" Gwaine smirked while Leon and Elyan snickered. Lancelot rolled his eyes and Percival was trying to hid his smile.

"What are you doing here?!" Arthur spoke darkly. His Knights all gulped and looked at their feet.

"SUPRISE!" Gwaine screamed out. Arthur lunged at Gwaine's throat with his hands. Leon and Percival held him back from commenting murder.

"Who is here?" Merlin said worriedly while peeking her head out from her hiding spot.

"Sweet songbird!" Gwaine sang sweetly and ran over to swing Merlin around in his arms which made Merlin giggle. The rest of the Knights held back Arthur from attacking Gwaine.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked excitedly still giggling.

"Well, we figured you would be beyond bored with princess over here so we decided to come along!" Gwaine explained still spinning her around. Arthur sort of calmed down in the background. 

"But we have to head back now," She pouted.

"That's fine, let's go then," Gwaine said while setting her down carefully. Arthur still had murder written all over his face and glared at his Knights but they just looked proud of themselves. The Knights got on their horses as Arthur and Merlin finished packing and got on their horses themselves. The ride back to Camelot was filled with crazy stories from Gwaine and hollering laughs from the rest of the Knights. Arthur kept pouting the whole way back and planned Gwaine's death. When they got back to Camelot, the stable boys put their horses away and Merlin offered to draw Arthur a bath which he accepted. The Knights ran away after Merlin left fearing their lives. Arthur huffed and swung his sword lazily. He was so close to kissing her finally and his own Knights had to ruin it for them. Maybe it was for the best, she is a servant after all. His father would never allow it ever. He swore in his head, 'fuck his father', he wanted her and only her. She was the one women he has ever felt anything for and he is certain that he will only ever be in love with Merlin. He slowly walked back to his chambers pouting, wanting to lay in bed forever. He opened the door to see Merlin starting the fire. 

"Hi," Arthur said with his voice low and dry.

"Hi," Merlin squeaked back almost setting her hair on fire. She stood up slowly as he walked to her. He placed his hand on her hip and placed the other on the side of her face. Merlin sighed and leaned into his touch, closing the distance between the two. With their chests pressed together, the emotion in the room doubled. They closed their eyes and pressed their lips together softly. Merlin moaned loudly and placed one of her hands on his bicep and one in his hair. Arthur groaned sucking on her bottom lip. Merlin's knees gave out and Arthur wrapped his arms around her waist. He nudged Merlin's bottom lip with his tongue which Merlin allowed him to enter her mouth. Their tongues intertwined making both of them moan loudly, wanting more and more from each other. The kiss continued for centuries it seemed, both were consumed by the other. Merlin's magic surrounded them, making each other crave one another more. Lust burned both of them to their core. They finally separated and panting against each other. 

"That was-" Arthur started to say but Merlin cut him off with another passionate kiss.

"I have to go now," Merlin muttered against his lips. 

"No stay please," He whines into her neck kissing it everywhere until he started to suck a spot under her ear which made her moan loudly. 

"Fine," She sighed out. She never could say no to him. He smiled against her neck. 

"But you still have you have to bathe," Merlin argued.

"Fine I'll bathe and you can get in bed." Merlin blushed while she went to his bed. Arthur went into his washroom and bathed while Merlin undressed and put on one of Arthur's tunics to sleep in. She almost fell asleep until Arthur climbed into bed with her and started to kiss her face. The two started to kiss passionately with Merlin under Arthur.

"I like seeing you in one of my tunic's," He purred out into her ear before he bit her neck. Merlin just giggled and snuggled into Arthur's bicep instead of the pillow. 

"Night time," Merlin mumbled while rubbing her eyes. Arthur kissed her forehead and laid down on his back. She curled into him and yawned.

"Goodnight Merlin," Arthur says lovingly.

"Goodnight Arthur," Merlin replies sleepily and kisses his cheek while rubbing his naked chest. The two fell blissfully into a deep slumber to only wake up in the morning to continue their acts of passion.

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any typos. If there is anything you want to see in this series, let me know and I will gladly write it! Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Also, I was wondering if I should add Percival/Gwaine to this series, would anyone be interested in that?
> 
> Here is the person who came up with this prompt: mrskhenderson10. So thank them for this chapter!


	4. Merlin's Accident and her Overly Protective Brothers PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is forced to go on a hunting trip with the Knights of the Round Table. After a bandit attack, Merlin gets wounded and tries to hide the fact that she is hurt from the Knights. The Knights soon find out and tell her she has to get stitches. Merlin is terrified of needles and freaks out. The Knights comfort her while she faces her fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please take that into consideration. Sorry if there are any typos. I am still figuring out this site and I will try to improve as I go along. Enjoy!
> 
> Here is the person who came up with this prompt: Pri1998. So thank them for this chapter!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the late update, life got in the way! I will try to upload more!

"Do. I. Have. To. Go." Merlin growled through her teeth. Arthur rolled his eyes. 

"Yes Merlin, I already told you." Arthur sighed rubbing his temples.

"I am not going!" She screamed and stomped her feet childishly. The Queen of Camelot knocked and walked in to see her husband and their maidservant fighting as usual. She just laughed and waited to see how long it would take for them to notice her.

"Yes, you are! I ORDER YOU TO COME!" Arthur bellowed out.

"ORDER!" Merlin screamed louder.

"YES!" The King hollered out even louder than his maidservant.

"YOU CAN'T ORDER ME, I ORDER YOU!" The young witch shouted trying to be even louder than Arthur.

"I AM THE KING! YOU CAN'T ORDER ME!"

"WELL, I THINK I JUST DID DOLLOPHEAD!" A giggle filled the room causing the two to snap their heads towards her which made Gwen fear that they got whiplash.

"Oh hello," Merlin breathed out trying to catch her breath while Arthur was still stumbling for words.

"Hello Merlin," Gwen giggled.

The night was filled with more arguing and bickering, Merlin cleaning their chambers, and fetching their dinner. Merlin was going on the hunting trip which would be a week long due to Arthur being a stupid idiot. Merlin decided that this was going to be a very long week.

 

\-----------------------------

Merlin grumbled in her room while getting ready. She was throwing items around her room trying to find her red neckerchief. She sighed frustratedly as she ran her hands through her long hair. 

"Merlin, you are going to be late," Gaius informed her through her door.

"I know!" The young witch shouted back. Merlin looked in her cabinet as a final guess on where her neckerchief could be. She shouted in surprise because she actually found it. She quickly put it on and grabbed her bag which was filled with food and medical supplies. Merlin rushed out of the room to grab a few apples for Gwaine and hugged Gaius goodbye. She ran out to the courtyard where the stable boys had the horses prepared. The Knights were already on the horses and laughing about something. Gwaine first spotted Merlin as he waved to her.

"Morning Gwaine," Merlin said playfully.

"Morning little songbird," Gwaine purred in reply. All of the Knights said morning to her as she threw apples at Gwaine who caught all of them. 

"Where is Arthur?" She asked while biting into a piece of bread.

"Coming," Gwaine motioned with his hand that had an apple in it. Arthur strutted through the courtyard which made Merlin roll her eyes. Merlin lifted herself onto her horse as Arthur came closer. 

"Morning princess," Gwaine said cheerfully with a mouthful of apple. Arthur glared at Gwaine then lifted himself onto his horse. The group left Camelot and made their way through the forest. It took till nightfall to get to where Arthur wanted to stop. They partially stopped due to Gwaine's complaining about him being hungry.

"Thank the Gods we stopped!" Gwaine shouted to the sky. The rest of the Knights chuckled at him and agreed on their hunger. Merlin quickly unpacked the pots and food needed as Leon and Arthur started the fire and Percival and Elyan started to skin some rabbits that they caught along the way. Gwaine and Lancelot began to drink some ale that they brought along. Merlin ran down to the nearest stream to get some water. When she came back the fire was started and the rabbits were almost fully skinned. She cut some vegetable and put them in the boiling water. She also fully cooked the meat and put it in the stew. Merlin put in some spices which always made the stew 10 times better. The Knights grabbed some bowls which were still by the horses after they tied the horses up. When they came back, Merlin was already sitting down eating some stew smirking.

"Glad you decided to join me," Merlin said while taking another mouthful of stew. The Knights quickly served themselves to multiple helpings of stew. After they were done, Merlin started to clean up the dishes in the stream. 

"I'm going to go fill up canteens, does anyone want me to fill up yours?" The Knights all raised their canteens which made Merlin snort. She grabbed all of their canteens to go fill up. When she came back she found her blanket and pillow spread out by the fire. She raised her eyebrow as if saying why.

"Come sit," Gwaine slurred out with his hand holding a tankard of ale. Merlin just laughed and sat down in between Gwaine and Arthur after she handed back canteens. The night was now fully here as the group laughed about Gwaine telling a tale about how he got ran over by a dozen chickens after he once slept with a woman with three breasts. 

"So who is going take the first watch?" Arthur yawned.

"I will," Leon said getting up to sit on a tree trunk nearby. The rest of the group laid down to sleep as the frogs croaked and crickets chirped. 

 

\-------------------------

 

Merlin woke up to someone poking her cheek, she swatted it and shoved her face into her pillow. Her attacker just let out a deep laugh and started to play with her hair. She groaned and kicked her legs in her attackers direction. He just laughed again and kicked her back in her ribs playfully. 

"Gwaine!" Merlin scowled at while death glaring at him. Gwaine didn't let his smile falter at all due to practice. All the Knights knew to look away when Merlin gave them her death glare but Gwaine gets her glares the most.

"Morning sweetheart," Gwaine purred while tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Will you two stop flirting already and get up?" Arthur growled, throwing a rock at Gwaine which he ducked out of the way. Merlin groaned as she threw back her blanket. Gwaine just laid back with his hands behind his head. Merlin got up to see the Knights preparing their bows and swords. 

"Where is everyone going?" She said softly worrying that she may not be heard. But the Knights heard her just fine.

"Arthur and I are going north, Percival and Gwaine are going west, and Lancelot and Elyan are going east," Leon informed Merlin.

Merlin frowned when she didn't hear her name, "Where am I going?" Leon chuckled and ruffled the top of her hair. 

"You hate seeing the animals die so we thought you could stay here," Arthur said. 

"And we all know you are very capable of protecting yourself," Lancelot chuckled making the rest of the group laugh at the memories. Only a few months ago, a visiting Knight came and tried to ruffle Merlin up by calling her a wench and a simpleton. Merlin never even cared about it but the Knight made her fight with him to prove that he is above her in the middle of training. She knew how to fight because she grew up with Will who taught her. She agreed to fight and she refused to put on any armor. Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table held their breath as she held up her shield and sword with fire in her eyes. In under 30 seconds, the Knight was under her unarmed with the tip of her sword pressed to his throat. The Knights all bursted out laughing till they cried. The visiting Knight had a permanent blush on his face and refused to talk to any other knights. Merlin smiled at the memory and saw that each Knight had anxious looks on their faces. Merlin smiled even more at them being overprotective. 

"I will be fine, I promise. I have a dagger in my boot," She reassured them while pulling out the dagger. All of the Knights eyes widened in surprise and laughed. They soon left after saying goodbye. Merlin went down to the stream to wash her face and when she came back she pulled out a book she secretly brought along. She read until the sun was at its highest because she fell asleep in the shade. Merlin woke up a few hours later with the wind blowing lightly on her cooling her. She stretched and yawned as she hummed a soft melody. After awhile she got up to wash in the stream. The witch grabbed the soap and a towel from her bag and went down to the stream. She started to undress and walked into the cool, refreshing water. Merlin continued to hum as she washed off her body. As she started to wash her hair, she heard a snap of a branch near her. She gasped loudly as she went further into the water and covered her chest. Another snap was heard and it was nearer this time. She turned around trying to find who or what was making the noise. After she could not see where the person or animal was and her magic could not sense anything near her, she quickly finished washing her hair. She dried off and got dressed as fast as she could. Merlin just figured that it was just trees rotting or naturally snapping even though the atmosphere was very heavy. The witch returned to camp, looking behind her every few seconds. When she just sat down again to read, horse hooves hitting the ground were heard. Merlin shot up and grabbed her dagger as she hid behind a tree. Merlin stayed behind the tree until she heard two peoples voices in front of her.

"Elyan! Lancelot!" Merlin shouted and stepped to the side as they walked passed her tree. Both of them jumped not expecting her to jump out.

"Merlin!" Both of them shouted back surprised. 

"What did you get?" She bounced on the balls of her feet.

"A dozen rabbits and a deer," Lancelot said with pride. Merlin whistled.

"Do you want me to make dinner right now? You must be hungry." Both of the nodded.

"We should wait till more people show up though," Elyan reasoned. Lancelot grumbled but agreed. The three of them sat down and Lancelot started to tell a story about a bar fight he was once in where the only one left standing was a pig. Gwaine and Percival were the next ones to show up smiling. Gwaine being himself took out some ale and downed almost a whole tankard of it as Percival sat next to Merlin asking her how her day was kindly. Merlin and Percival talked quietly to each other laughing slightly every now and then. They always had this type of relationship, talking quietly and kindly to each other. They always were like this since they first met, they talked like old friends. Whenever they were together, they just opened up. Percival was never the talker but Merlin always made him feel calm and at peace whenever she was around. The group laughed and chatted until Arthur and Leon showed up around an hour later. Each group got about a dozen rabbits and a few deer. Arthur decided that they would go back tomorrow because of the surprising number that they got in one day of hunting. Merlin sighed relieved very dramatically which made Arthur hit her upside the head. She got up to make dinner which was stew again because the Knights absolutely love it. 

 

\------------------------

"That was excellent Merlin," Leon sighed contently after eating several bowls of stew. All the Knights murmured in agreement, thanking her for the dinner. Merlin quickly cleaned up and feed the horses. She still felt uncomfortable with the noises from before. Merlin guessed that it was her magic telling her that something was going to happen. But it relieved her to know that they will be leaving tomorrow. The night settled in slowly as the Knights laid down to sleep. Elyan took first watch as Merlin fell asleep first.

 

\------------------------

Merlin was the first to wake up with Percival on watch who was eating a piece of bread. Merlin stretched and yawned as her back arched off of the ground. The young brunette got up to go sit by Percival.

"Morning Percy," She sang quietly.

"Morning Merls," Percival smiled as he handed her a piece of bread which she took graciously. The two talked quietly as they waited for the rest of the Knights to wake up. The sun was just rising as the Knights started to stir awake. Lancelot was the next to wake up, then Leon, then Elyan. Arthur was awakened by Gwaine's snoring which also woke up Gwaine himself.

"Snore louder. I don't think people in Camelot heard you," Arthur grumbled as he threw a pillow at Gwaine. Gwaine just laughed it off and threw the pillow back. The group started to pack and eat at the same time. After the horses were prepared and everything was packed up, the group set off back to Camelot. They rode until midday because Arthur was getting annoyed with Gwaine's complaining.

"Finally! My arse is numb!" Gwaine shouted for the hundredth time it seemed. The group all got down from their horses and started to eat bread and cheese. When they were just about to get back on their horses, there was a snap of a stick in the forest. Everyone heard it and pulled out their swords while Merlin pulled out her dagger and hid behind a tree ready to use her magic if needed. In a second around 30 bandits filled the area and attacked all at once. Merlin used her magic to knock some bandits out but not too many to cause suspicion. Just after Merlin used magic to throw some bandits back to give the Knights some time, someone came up behind Merlin and put a knife to her throat. 

"Hello little witch," A deep voice purred in her ear. Merlin struggled against his grip around her waist.

"Care to use some magic to do something else," The bandit purred seductively. The Knights were too busy fighting to notice her.

"Oh what, are your Knights to busy to bend you over, you bloody wench," His grip tightened and the knife dug into her throat which made her whimper.

"You seem so young how old are you?" He cooed in her ear.

"17," Merlin croaked.

"Well that's wonderful, I can take care of you," He promised which made Merlin shutter in fear. The Knights were still too busy so Merlin decided to take her own fate into her own hands. Merlin slammed her foot into his and threw her head back into his making him let go of her. He took off her jacket as he staggered backward and lunged at her with the knife. The knife stuck her in her upper arm and made a deep cut leading down to her elbow. Merlin bit her lip trying not to shout and draw attention so she kicked the man in his groin making him groan in pain. She stuck her dagger in his chest and kicked the back of his knee making him fall. When he wasn't moving Merlin quickly ripped a piece of her shirt off to stop the bleeding. After she wrapped the fabric around her arm multiple times, she quickly put on her jacket to hid her wound. She was shaking so bad in fear, she closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing. 

"You aren't going to need stitches, you are going to be fine," Merlin repeated until she was calm. Merlin was terribly frightened of needles, she never needed stitches because she always had magic to fix her wounds. But she can't heal herself because the Knights are here and it takes her awhile to heal. They only had a few more hours until they were in Camelot and she could heal herself in peace.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted. Merlin looked around the tree to see all of the bandits on the floor and the Knights panting with worry in their eyes. Each pair of eyes were searching for her in the trees. 

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted louder jogging around trying to find her.

"Here!" Merlin shouted back revealing herself from behind the tree. All of the Knights turned to her, relieve filled their eyes instantly. 

"There you are," Gwaine sighed relieved and ran up to hug her. She hugged back happy but being careful not to hit her wound. Elyan and Leon both clapped her on her back while Pervical ruffled her hair after Gwaine let her go.

"You really gave us a scare there," Lancelot chuckled making Merlin smile. Merlin always loved that the Knights were really protective of her and thought of her as a sister almost.

"Sorry," Merlin mumbled. The group took off right after Merlin was found. Merlin was still shaking a little but as time passed she got even more on edge. Hours passed by and Merlin felt sick to her stomach. She knew that the fabric was completely soaked with her blood. Camelot was in sight when Merlin had to close her eyes because the world started to spin. Merlin somehow made it to the stables when she started to get nauseous and put her hand on her mouth.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Leon asked worried which caught everyone's attention. Merlin just groaned in response. Arthur helped her off her horse and rubbed her back. Merlin nodded and started to walk but she almost fell over so Percival carefully picked her up. Arthur ordered Merlin to be brought to Gaius, the Knights quickly agreed. They quickly made it to Gaius' chambers in no time. Percival bursted into the room making Gaius drop an empty vial. He started to glare at the huge, friendly Knight but stopped when he saw Merlin in his arms. 

"What happened?" Gaius said as he motioned Percival to lay Merlin down on the empty cot in the middle of the room. After she was on the cot, Gaius took off her jacket to show her arm dripping in blood. The rest of the Knights were in the room to see her arm soaked in blood. Everyone in the room gasped in shock.

"Did any of you know about this?" Gaius hissed. All of the Knights shook their heads, their eyes not leaving her arm. 

"She is going to need stitches," Arthur stated.

"No!" Merlin shouted in fear.

"Merlin you need stitches," Gaius confirmed.

"No, please no!" She cried. She had tears running down her face and she was shaking so hard the cot underneath her shook.

"Why?" Arthur asked kindly rubbing her back in circles. 

"Merlin is afraid of needles ever since she was a babe," Gaius sighed. The Knights eyes softened. Percival curled around her like a cat, he sat behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Leon patted her hair while Arthur was teasing her about her fear and Lancelot was rubbing her thigh. Gwaine was rubbing her knee and Elyan was saying calming words. Gaius frowned at the number of people in the room but was happy that they cared so much about her. Gaius pulled out a needle and some string which made Merlin yelp but was hushed by the Knights. Gaius unraveled the fabric around her arm and cleaned the dried and new blood off. After the wound was cleaned, Gaius started to sew the wound shut. Merlin started to whimper and kick so Gwaine and Lancelot held down her legs. Elyan and Arthur spoke to her calmly while Leon continued to pet her hair. She had tears running down her face which Percival whipped away. After the stitching was done, Merlin let go of a breath that she had been holding since the beginning. Arthur kissed the top of her forehead as Percival allowed her to cuddle into him. 

"Idiot," Arthur mumbled against her forehead as she started to fall asleep.

 

The End of Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any typos. If there is anything you want to see in this series, let me know and I will gladly write it! Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Here is the person who came up with this prompt: Pri1998. So thank them for this chapter!


	5. Merlin's Accident and her Overly Protective Brothers PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin makes a mistake involving needles and Gwen. Also, Arthur gets revenge.

Months later after the last chapter...

Merlin was running through the castle for around ten minutes hiding from Arthur. This morning Merlin sword fought with Arthur in front of the all of the Knights and she won. She knocked him to the ground, unarmed in like 10 seconds of 'fighting'. He was angry and embarrassed because he was a King and he had a maidservant beat him. More importantly his maidservant. All of the Knights found this very amusing and hilarious. After practice ended and the Knights were still on the grounds, Arthur shot off towards her with murder in his eyes. As Merlin ran away squealing, the Knights laughter could be heard from multiple kingdoms away. Merlin jumped over a railing of a set of stairs to face the Queen of Camelot, Guinevere. Gwen screamed in surprise which made Merlin fall on her backside in shock. 

"Oh Hello Gwen," Merlin shouted while making sure that she didn't have any broken bones.

"Hi Merlin, I was looking for you," Gwen said breathlessly, still recovering from Merlin scaring her.

"Yeah what do you want?" Merlin flipped her hair back as she got up from laying on the ground.

"You know that you faced your fear of needles?"

"Yeah."

"Well I thought you could get your ears pierced by someone I know to celebrate you getting over your fear," Gwen suggested, waiting for a reply.

"Sure, why not," Merlin smiled.

"Really?" Gwen asked surprised. Merlin laughed and nodded. Gwen jumped into Merlin's arms, they hugged until they heard Arthur screaming Merlin's name. 

"Well I got to go," Merlin shouted and then ran around the corner to escape death.

 

\-----------------------------------

"Why did I do that? Why did I do that? Why did I do that?" Merlin repeated again and again until she accidentally choked on her spit from not swallowing. The truth is that she was still afraid of needles but she didn't want to admit it because everyone was so proud of her. Oh god, she was going to have a needle by her face, by her face! She knew what she had to do.

 

\------------------------------------

The warning bells sounded a few hours after Gwen talked to Merlin. 

"What is going on?" Gwen asked her husband, Arthur.

"MERLIN IS MISSING!" Arthur screamed at her.

"I'm sure she is just walking around," Gwen chuckled which made Arthur huff.

"No, she is not here. I'm sure of it!" Arthur huffed out. 

"Well then we can just send out some guards," Arthur nodded in agreement then ran out of the room to order people around.

 

\---------------------------------

The guards returned hours later with empty hands.  
"THE GUARDS CAN'T FIND HER!," Arthur bellowed out to his Knights and Gwen.

"We can go," Leon suggested. Arthur calmed down knowing that his best men will be looking for her.

 

\---------------------------------

Leon and his men also came up empty handed the next morning. They had been searching all night and didn't find any evidence of where she could be. 'Merlin knows how to cover her tracks that is for sure,' Arthur thought. 

"Or maybe she doesn't need to cover her tracks because she is not moving at all!" Arthur shouted, finally realizing where she could be.

 

\---------------------------------

"Where is she? I need to find her," Gwen sighed frustratedly. She looked over at Arthur to see him smirking.

"You know where she is, don't you?" Gwen asked with her hand on her hip.

"Maybe," Arthur teased while playing with a piece of bread.

"Where?"

"I will get my revenge," Arthur only said while exiting the room.

 

\--------------------------------

Merlin sat on the ground playing with the grass around her. She missed her bed. She missed her friends. She missed the food. She had no idea when she would go back, maybe a week or two. She knew that she would have to get her ears pierced, there was no way out of it. Merlin was by the Lake of Avalon where a dear friend passed away in her arms.

"Hello little girly," A voice purred behind her.

"Hello Arthur," Merlin replied not even moving. He has done this before to her so she wasn't scared.

"Why are you here?" Arthur asked while sitting down beside her.

"I don't want to get my ears pierced," Merlin frowned and pouted.

"Are you still scared of needles?" He asked while rubbing her back comfortably.

"Yes," She whispered back to him.

"You do know that I will be there for you, right?" He put his hand over hers.

"Really?" Merlin whispered which he nodded. The two made their way back to Camelot peacefully.

 

\--------------------------------

"Ready Merlin?" Gwen asked as David, who was a farmer, cleaned a needle.

"No," Merlin quickly spat.

"You will be fine Merlin," Arthur reassured her while rubbing her hand. Merlin frowned and slumped in her chair pouting.

"Ready?" David asked while positioning himself to her side. She snorted in response while Gwen told him he could begin. He put the needle on her lower earlobe as she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. Arthur held her hand and rubbed her back. As he pushed the needle through her earlobe she kicked Arthur's leg which made him shout. After he got it all of the way through, he took it out and put in a little black stud with alcohol on it so it would heal. Merlin whimpered at the alcohol on her new open wound. 

"Do the other ear," Merlin stated with her eyes still closed.

"Really?" All of them asked surprised.

"Just do it," Merlin ordered with her teeth clenched tightly together. He did the same thing with the other ear with Arthur on the other side of her.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Gwen asked.

"Why did you come and look for me?" Merlin suddenly asked Arthur which made him smirk.

"Revenge," Arthur purred.

"Revenge for what?!" Merlin shouted.

"The Knight accident," Arthur shouted back.

"You betrayed me because you can't fight!"

"I can fight!"

"Yeah right!" Gwen and David just laughed at them bickering.

 

\--------------------------------

Over the next year, Merlin got 5 new piercing in her ears, 3 in one and 2 in the other. They were all loop earings on the sides of her ears. And next month she is planning on getting a tattoo.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any typos. If there is anything you want to see in this series, let me know and I will gladly write it! Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> I have no idea how tattoos nor ear piercings were done back then, but I looked it up and apparently, tattoos were around at this time so I added it in.
> 
> Here is the person who came up with this prompt: Pri1998. So thank them for this chapter!


	6. The Other Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther invites a King and his son, a Prince, to Camelot in the hopes of marrying off Morgana which will benefit Camelot. What will happen if the Prince falls in love with someone else? More importantly Merlin! How will Arthur handle this news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the person who came up with this prompt: mrskhenderson10. So thank them for this chapter!

Today, the King and Prince of the nearby kingdom Eryde were visiting. Uther and the other King, Aldred, were hoping for Morgana to marry the Prince, Audric. Both Kings were getting some kind of benefit with Morgana marrying Audric. Camelot would gain tremendous trade deals and Eryde would gain future heirs. For the past month, Morgana has been arguing and begging with Uther to not have her married. Morgana is a very independent woman, she has stated many times that she doesn't need a man in her life. Uther blames Merlin for always saying that it isn't right that a woman shouldn't go from being owned by their father to their husband. She says that a woman should own themselves and no other person should own them. 

"I will not marry him!" Morgana shrieked in a very unladylike manner at Uther. The whole Kingdom has heard all about her speech about how she should make her own future and she should choose her own husband because she loves them and not because it will benefit the Kingdom. 

"I'm not saying you have to marry him, just try to-" Uther sighed and got interrupted.

"NO!" Morgana stomped.

"That is it! They will arrive any time now, so follow me and behave!" Uther ordered. Morgana quickly shut up, still frowning. Arthur sighed seeing Morgana like this, tired and frustrated beyond belief. Arthur didn't approve of his father's actions, making her force marry someone she doesn't even know is just brutal. To be honest, if Merlin had not even come into his life, he wouldn't even have thought twice about it. Merlin has opened so much to him about magic not being evil, his father being irrational at times, and how stubborn he could be. Even though he will never admit himself being stubborn to her. Morgana and Arthur followed their father out to the main courtyard. Leon, Percival, Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, and a few other Knights were waiting for their arrival. The Knights all bowed as they passed. The Knights and the King, Arthur, and Morgana all waited for the King and Prince of Eryde to arrive. After awhile they arrived with Knights of their own. They all dismounted their horses as the King of Eryde approached King Uther. The two Kings locked arms and shared a few words privately. 

"This is my son Prince Arthur," Uther motioned to Arthur on his right who nodded, "And this is my ward the Lady Morgana," Uther motioned to Morgana on his left. Morgana curtsied deeply while the Prince of Eryde kissed her hand.

"My lady," Prince Audric spoke politely. Morgana just pursed her lips together and nodded.

"You must be tired from your journey, servants will be in each chamber waiting to tend to your every need. I hope you will enjoy it here and make it your second home. The banquet will be tonight in celebration of your arrival," Uther said practically. 

"Thank you and we will gladly attend the banquet," King Aldred replied graciously. After that, the two separately and went their separate ways. The Camelot stable boys took the horses to the royal stables while servants that were also from Camelot took off the luggage from the horses to be taken to their chambers. The Knights from both Kingdoms went to go practice while the Kings went to their chambers. Morgana stomped away to go hide in her chambers with Gwen who was preparing a bath for her. Arthur went with the Knights while Audric went to his chamber waiting to see who his new servant for the visit will be. Audric got lost twice in the castle but the guards helped him thankfully. His chambers were in the same corridor as Arthur's. He knocked on the door politely waiting to see if the servant was in there.

"Come in!" A woman's voice yelled through the door. He opened the door slowly, not wanting to scare the servant. A young woman was kneeling away from him. She was wearing men's clothing and seemed to be cleaning something on the ground. He was suddenly interested in her, no woman back home would even think of wearing men's clothing. He must have made a noise because she suddenly got up and turned to him. He gasped, she was absolutely gorgeous. She had long brown wavy hair to her mid back, she also had a heart shaped face. She had large, deep blue eyes that were surrounded by long, dark eyelashes. She had pink, plump lips that stretched out in a slight smile. She was undoubtfully more beautiful than the Lady Morgana but he could already tell that her looks were overlooked due to her wearing men's clothing and being a servant.

His thoughts were interpreted by her saying, "Sire," while bowing slightly. He twitched in his trousers at her calling him sire. 

"What is your name?" Audric swallowed while shifting slightly.

"Merlin, sire," She laughed out which made him fall even more in love with her.

"I have prepared a bath for you, sire," Merlin offered kindly.

"Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you," He said while he walked behind the dressing screen. 

"Would you like me to help you undress, sire?" Merlin asked from the other side of the dressing screen.

He swallowed loudly and stuttered, "Yes, thank you." Merlin came behind the dressing screen and took off his jacket. She had small, pale hands with long fingers and nails. Merlin took off his tunic which made him moan slightly with having her warm hands on his chest and back. He stepped out of his boots and socks then she pulled down his trousers.

"Ah, you can keep my briefs on," Audric stumbled out quickly with a high pitch voice. He was blushed really brightly because he now had a full hard on from just being undressed. She nodded and smiled slightly.

"Would you like me to bathe you myself, sire?" Merlin asked. The Prince nodded while having his hands in front of his crotch area, trying to make it not obvious that he was turned on. She smiled as she left to go grab a towel. He cupped himself slightly which made him bite his lip to stop himself from moaning. She came back with a towel when he was still cupping himself so he yelped in surprise. He quickly grabbed the towel as she left to go to the washroom. He took off his briefs and wrapped the towel around his waist. He huffed when 'it' was still quite present even through the towel. He walked slowly to the washroom, trying to force his erection away which did not work. She smiled kindly at him when he walked in. He blushed and stood by the edge of the bath. Merlin understood and turned around waiting for him to get in. She heard the towel drop and the water moving around as he got in.

"Alright," Audric choked out. She turned to him and grabbed the pitcher of water. She dumped the water on his head slowly, putting her hand at his hairline so the water doesn't get into his eyes. He had short brown hair, it was longer on the top than the rest. He had a chiseled face and built body. He also had bright green eyes and perfect teeth. Merlin couldn't help but compare him to Arthur. He was attractive but not as attractive as Arthur in Merlin's opinion. He was taller and less built. He was nicer but Merlin liked Arthur's teasing. She also liked Arthur's slightly crooked teeth and tilted smile. Merlin finished washing his hair which was soft but not as soft as Arthur's. She quickly washed off his body, he shifted a lot. She let him dry himself off. Merlin got his clothes ready and brought them into the washroom. He jumped and quickly covered himself. She held back a snort as she put his clothes down. She turned around as he put on his briefs then she quickly dressed him. He kept fidgeting the whole time as she dressed him. 

"Would you like me to get you your lunch, sire?" Merlin asked politely. He stumbled out a yes and asked how long she would take about.

"Around 20 minutes, I have to give Prince Arthur his lunch also, sire," Audric sighed and nodded. He dismissed Merlin and started to take care of himself as soon as she left. Merlin walked slowly to the kitchen, not wanting to return to see something she really didn't want to see. She already missed arguing with Arthur and his stupid smile but she has to be Audric's servant until he left. She grabbed both of the Princes' lunches and went to Arthur's chambers first. 

She threw open the door, "Arthur!" she screamed. Arthur was lying shirtless on his bed with his hands behind his head. He shifted a little at her suddenly opening the door. He has gotten used to her randomly barging in so he barely jumps anymore. 

"Why do you have two plates? Is one for you? You can eat with me," Arthur rambles while getting up to eat.

"The other plate is for Prince Audric," Merlin sets Arthur's lunch down. When Arthur heard Audric's name his face became emotionless. Arthur hated the fact that she had to serve another man but he knew nothing could happen because she was his. Arthur started to eat when he realized that she was still there. He raised an eyebrow which made her sigh.

"I got the feeling that Prince Audric needed to reveal himself so I am in no rush to get back," Merlin chuckled which made Arthur snort in reply.

"You can sit and relax. You must be tired," Arthur teased.

"Not as tiring as it is to work for you," Merlin teased back. Arthur just mocked her by repeating her but in a higher voice.

"Shut up," Merlin teased.

"Shut up," He mocked her again. Merlin hit him upside the head, he just threw a piece of bread at her which she caught and started to eat while smirking. 

"Clotpole," Arthur grumbled out.

"Hey, that's my word!" Merlin screamed out offended.

"Really I don't remember that," He teased her while smirking. She just frowned and threw the bread at him which hit him directly in the face. The piece of bread stayed on his face stuck. Merlin bursted out laughing till she started to cry. He took the piece of bread off and laughed which always made Merlin feel bubbly inside. She loved hearing him laugh, he didn't laugh that often because he had to remain the Prince of Camelot at all times. He showed off his tilted smile and slightly crooked teeth which made her stomach flutter. 

"I should go now," Merlin choked out. Arthur frowned slightly at this but nodded and started to eat again. She quietly left and closed the door. She leaned up against the wall trying to get rid of the sharp pain in her chest. After the pain left, she went to Audric's chambers. She knocked and heard some rustling around inside. 

"Come in," Audric shouted. Merlin slowly walked in and saw that he was on his bed with his pants wrinkled. He was flushed and had his pupils blown wide. Merlin chuckled softly.

"I have your lunch, sire," Merlin said while setting the lunch down. He nodded and dismissed her. She notified him that she would be with the court physician, Gaius. He tried to make little talk with her like asking her is she helped him with medicines.

When she replied yes, he stated, "Wow, you must really be smart. Smart, kind, and beautiful, everything in one woman," He complimented her and showed off his perfect teeth. She replied with a simple thank you and left him dazed and confused.

"And confident," He smirked and began to eat.

Merlin quickly ran to Gaius' chambers. She threw open the door to see Gaius eating while reading some book about bacteria.

"Yes, Merlin?" Gaius drawled on, not even looking up.

"I don't like Prince Audric," Merlin pouted while taking a seat across from him.

"And why is that?" He asked while raising his famous eyebrow and looking at her.

"I thi- I- I think he likes me," Merlin stuttered out quietly. Gaius just chuckled to himself and said, "Well men do tend to fall in love with women."

"That's not what I mean," Merlin huffed while still pouting.

"Is it because he is supposed to like Morgana and not you?" Gaius asked and Merlin nodded. He sighed, "Merlin-" He tried to start.

"Gaius, I just need to lay down okay. If he comes can you tell him that I'm sleeping? And can you not tell anyone that I think he likes me?" She sighed while getting up. Gaius pressed his lips together but just nodded and continued to read. Merlin went to her room and took off her boots and flopped on the bed dramatically. 

"I mean that he isn't Arthur," She sighed into her pillow and quickly fell asleep.

 

\-----------------------------

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin!" Gaius shouted through her door until she came to the door rubbing her eyes. 

"What?" She moaned. 

"The banquet," Gaius sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going," Merlin murmured as she grabbed her boots. She walked out of her room half asleep. Gaius already left but had a piece of bread out for her. She blushed when she remembered the incident with bread and Arthur. Merlin walked to the kitchen nibbling on the bread. She finished the bread as she walked into the kitchen. She was surrounded by rushing servants who were carrying plates filled with food. She grabbed a pitcher filled with wine and made her way to the main hall where the banquet would be held. It was still early but the banquet was fully on course. The Knights were cheering as Gwaine downed 5 tankards of mead in under a minute. Arthur was talking to some guests, always remaining in his Prince like manner. The nobles and servants were scattered around just doing their own jobs. The two Kings were undoubtfully getting drunk because Uther was actually laughing (Bless his cold hard arse). Prince Audric... was staring at her very intensely. He saw her looking and smiled, she forced a smile back. She quickly went to fill Gwaine's cup who was very excited to see her.

"Merlin darling," Gwaine sang really loudly when he saw her come over. She laughed and filled up his cup. The rest of the Knights greeted her kindly, making small talk with her. After she finished talking to them, she went to fill up the Knights of Eryde cups. She spent most of the night avoiding Audric at all costs. The night continued until Arthur sent her to his chambers to help him. She gladly left, Audric's lustful stare on her. She picked up around Arthur's chambers until he returned.

"How are you?" Arthur shifted nervously.

"Fine, I guess," She shrugged.

"What is wrong?" He softened as he walked and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Nothing really," She sighed. He looked at her unsure. She just pouted and opened up her arms. Arthur couldn't resist her pouting and looking at him like he was the only thing that could cheer her up. He sighed dramatically and hugged her tightly. Merlin shoved her face into his neck for comfort as he rubbed her back and did the same. They stayed like this for awhile. They held each other as they started to rock slightly. Arthur started to hum slightly as they rocked. Somehow their lips were dangerously close to each other, they were on each other cheeks. They slowly started to move their lips closer and looked into each other's eyes.

"Merlin!" A thud pounded on the door. They quickly separated as the door swung open. Prince Audric was at the door glaring at Arthur. 

"What are you two doing?" He ordered.

"She is my rightful maidservant and she was helping me to bed," Arthur growled out.

"Well, she is my maidservant until I leave so I suggest you find another to undress you," He spat back.

"Yes, I apologize," Arthur frowned but still bowed slightly. Audric motioned for her to go to his chambers. After she left, Audric turned to Arthur.

"Are you involved with her?" Audric questioned.

"Excuse me,"

"Are you involved with her?" Audric repeated himself.

"No, no, no, not at all," Arthur rambled out.

"Wonderful," He smiled.

"Why?"

"Because I am going to ask her to marry me," He left with that.

"WHAT!" Arthur screamed and followed him.

"Yes, I know she doesn't have any noble drop of blood in her but she will make an excellent Queen one day," Audric explained while Arthur stomped after him.

"You will not marry her,"

"I think I can," 

"SHE IS MY SERVANT, I AM THE ONE WHO TELLS HER WHEN SHE CAN LEAVE!"

"Well soon she will be my wife so you don't have to worry about that,"

"SHE WILL NOT MARRY YOU!"

"Yes she will and she will bear my future heirs. Hopefully, many of them while wearing custom, designer gowns with the most expensive jewelry known to the world," Audric rambled on. Arthur was very close to putting his fist through his face. He was the one who fascinated about Merlin carrying his children. He was the one who thought about how he was going to propose and her saying yes. He was the one who wanted her to wear really pretty, expensive dresses which would be red of course. Then this posh new Prince comes in and wants to marry her. Arthur was going kill this man. Somehow they made it to the throne room and before Arthur could ask what they were doing, Audric threw open the doors. In the room were the two Kings and Morgana.

"Father," Audric greeted as they walked into the room.

"You must have good news, have you decided to marry the Lady Morgana?" Uther asked with a smile on his face while swinging a goblet of wine.

"No, but I have found another wife to bear my heirs," 

"Father please he can't," Arthur interrupted.

"Who?" Both Kings asked, ignoring Arthur's comment.

"Merlin,"

"WHO?!" Both Kings and Morgana screamed.

"Merlin, she is beautiful, kind, smart, and fierce. Father please, I have never thought this way about any woman before," Audric pleaded.

"I don't mind, she seemed fit when we spoke at the banquet," King Aldred chuckled.

"NO!" Arthur yelled, "She is MY maidservant NOT YOUR WIFE!"

"I have to agree with my son, she is just a servant. Are you sure Morgana isn't to your liking?" Uther asked stunned.

"I am sure that I want Merlin," Audric stated.

"This is unacceptable, he can't take Merlin away from here, this is her home!" Morgana argued.

"I am in love with her!" Audric argued back.

"No, you aren't!" Arthur bellowed out.

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you aren't!"

"Why not?!"

"BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH HER FOR 3 YEARS! YOU CAN'T JUST COME HERE AND TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" Arthur screamed. The whole room was dead silent.

"Excuse me, you are in love with a servant?" Uther whispered angrily.

"Yes Father I am and I refuse to love anyone else other than her," Arthur said like it was beyond the truth. Uther just sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"That is fine,"

"Father please hear me out- what?"

"That is fine, I was once in love and you seem to think of her as your whole world. Just like I did when I was in love with your mother," Uther never talked about his mother so Arthur knew that he was serious.

"Thank you, Father," The two shared a hug which never happened. Morgana and Arthur soon left to let the two Kings and Prince discuss. Before Arthur could get teased by Morgana, he left to go get Merlin from Audric's chambers. She was sitting on the floor, staring angrily at the floor. Arthur chuckled which made Merlin snap her head up.

"Arthur," She said breathlessly as she got up.

"Prince Audric wanted to marry you," He said while walking closer to her.

"I know I heard you to arguing with him," She laughed nervously. She swallowed, "You love me?".

"You heard?" Arthur gasped and Merlin nodded her head. 

"You scream really loudly," She chuckled.

"So...?" Merlin started.

"So...?" Arthur repeated.

"What are we?" She sounded like a wounded animal.

He stepped right in front of her, "We are us. We will comfort each other, we will bicker and argue. We are two sides of the same coin. And we will live happily ever after." He finished with a kiss that could create magic itself. She started to cry, "Sorry, it's just I never thought I could have love like this."

"Well you do, I will always be here for you Merlin," He pressed their foreheads together.

"And I will always be here for you also Arthur," She laughed as they started to rock again.

"I love you Merlin," Arthur said then passionately kissing and dipping her to the side.

"I love you too Arthur," Merlin giggled and attacked him with kisses. The two went to Arthur's chambers to continue without being disturbed.

 

\-------------------------------------

The King and Prince of Eryde left the next morning after they agreed to do the trading they talked about before and without a wife for the Prince. Uther was glad about the trade and the fact that Arthur was in love. He was excited for them, even though it did not benefit the Kingdom and she wasn't a noble. Morgana felt free again, she wasn't ready to marry yet. Arthur and Merlin couldn't be happier but they didn't find out until later because they were too busy with other activities. 

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any typos. If there is anything you want to see in this series, let me know and I will gladly write it! Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Here is the person who came up with this prompt: mrskhenderson10. So thank them for this chapter!


	7. Gwen vs. Morgana to Receive Lancelot's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot is tired of Gwen's nice act and Morgana wants someone to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the person who came up with this prompt: mrskhenderson10. So thank them for this chapter!

"Will you just stop already?" Lancelot sighed at Gwen. She was pouting at him and giving him her doe eyes.

"Stop what?" Gwen asked innocently and continued to pout.

"That! Your innocent, nice act. Love is supposed to be exciting, thrilling! Heat and passion not refusing to even kiss me!" Lancelot yelled at her. Tears started to well up in her eyes and her lips quivered.

"Look I want someone to make my blood curtail when we are just near each other not who will ignore me like rotten meat like you," He sighed and left her in the middle of the corridor. Gwen just ticked him off today. He went to kiss her just on the cheek and she cringed and pushed him away. He loved her and he knew she loved him also but he wanted more. He is understanding and would never force her to do anything she didn't want but she always seemed to be disgusted with him. He wanted someone who would not be afraid to show her love for him and be passionate and fierce. He sighed and went to the Armory to take off his armor. 

 

\------------------------------------

Morgana snapped at a noble couple who were kissing in the corridor. She was feeling a little frustrated at the whole world lately. Everyone seemed to be in a relationship but her. All the men that flirted with her were idiots with no good qualities at all. Either that or they were afraid to even talk to her because she is the King's ward. Morgana was going to the Armory to get a bow and arrows for practicing. She stomped all of the way there. When she opened the door, she saw Lancelot with his armor and shirt off. His torso was glistening with sweat. Morgana's mouth went dry from just looking at him. She forgot how attractive he was.

"Oh hello Morgana," He sighed with his hair in hanging in his face.

"What's wrong?" She cooed and walked up to him and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

He sighed again louder, "Gwen," was all he said. She just kept rubbing his shoulder.

"She- she- I don't know. Just relationship, if you would even call it that, problems," He huffed out.

"I'm sure she will come around and at least you have a relationship, no one wants me," She sighed.

"What, you are amazing. You are beautiful and fierce and passionate. How could no one want you?" He argued. 

"Thanks, Gwen is lucky to have you. She is really nice and noble," Morgana said.

"But that is all she is."

"What?"

"I think that love is supposed to be passionate and full of energy. Gwen won't even let me kiss her cheek."

"Well, maybe you can talk about it with her."

"No, she will just pout and ignore me until I end up apologizing to her in the end," Lancelot argued. Morgana just hummed lost for words. Morgana concluded that she needed a man like Lancelot, brave, smart, nice, and knows what he wants. And he wasn't afraid to talk to her. Plus he was quite attractive with eyes that drew you in.

"I just need someone who has that fierce and passion in them, you know," He gasped lightly when he realized she had the fierceness and passion Gwen was missing. 

"Yeah, someone who isn't afraid and who can comfort you,"

"Someone who won't be afraid to show them that they love each other," The two got closer with each sentence, by now their chests were touching.

"Someone who is right in front of you," Morgana whispered. She ran his fingers through his hair which made moan. She slowly pressed her lips to his. He immediately started to kiss back. She dominated the kiss which excited Lancelot for some reason. He wrapped his arms around her waist and let her control him. She let her hands wander on his chest. This was the most action he has ever had. He was a virgin because he kept himself for Gwen ever since they first met. He threw her head back as she pressed her hand onto his clothed hard on. 

 

\---------------------------------

Gwen asked another servant if they had seen Lancelot anywhere. The older woman said he looked like he was going to the Armory. She picked up her skirt and ran to the armory. She knew he had to apologize for her behavior. She is just nervous about their whole relationship because a few years ago a noble man shattered her heart and said that she was too possessive so she decided she wouldn't be with Lancelot. She loved him full heartedly and wanted to show how much she loved him. Gwen burst through the door and let her jaw drop at what she saw. Morgana and Lancelot were furiously making out in the middle of the Armory and Lancelot didn't have a shirt on!

"What are you doing?!" Gwen screamed. The two of them immediately pulled apart and snapped their heads towards her.

"Gwen!" The two of them shouted back.

"What are you doing here?" Panted Lancelot.

"I WAS going to apologize to you!" She continued to scream.

"Look I am so sorry," Lancelot said while stepping closer.

"You should be because you are mine!" She growled and slammed her lips to his harshly. Morgana blushed and exited immediately leaving them to their reunion. The two of them kissed passionately until they pulled apart gasping for air. This was the passion and fierceness he needed and it was now truly in front of him with the girl he truly loved. They continued to drown in passion right there in the Armory until neither Lancelot nor Gwen could say that they had their virtue when they left.

 

\----------------------------------

Morgana walked back to her chambers very depressed. Lancelot was her only chance for love left. She did feel bad for kissing him though because he loved Gwen and Gwen loved him. She sighed and flopped onto her bed dramatically. She laid in bed for awhile until she heard a knock. She just turned her head and said come in. Sir Leon entered her chambers.

"How are you, Morgana? You seem distressed," Sir Leon asked while walking close to the bed.

"I will never find love," Morgana whimpered.

"Maybe I can help you with that," He smirked. Morgana just looked interestedly at him. He was brave, smart, nice, and wasn't afraid to talk to her. And he was very attractive too.

"Maybe you can," She smirked back. And that's how another two people ended up together but neither of them had their virtue before. If you are wondering where Merlin and Arthur are, well they are doing it on Arthur's throne in the throne room.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any typos. If there is anything you want to see in this series, let me know and I will gladly write it! Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Here is the person who came up with this prompt: mrskhenderson10. So thank them for this chapter!
> 
> I couldn't really think of how to make it longer without being boring but sorry if it is too short for your liking lol.


	8. Merlin Becomes A Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin decides to get two people together, but who?
> 
> Warning: some light smut at the end.

Gwaine sat in an almost empty tavern, swishing the ale in his tankard. He sighed and threw the rest of his drink down his throat. He left Camelot a few months ago which tore him apart. He has always been on the move from one Kingdom to the other, not really becoming attached to anything. For once Gwaine wanted to stay in Camelot, not because he liked living in Camelot but because of a cheerful young woman named Merlin. 

-Flashback-  
She saved him from a tavern brawl and dragged him to her chambers. When he woke up the next morning with food and water by him and also a bucket. His tunic and jacket were cleaned and it seemed like a bath had been prepared in the washroom. A young brunette woman came in with some wrap and vial. 

She jumped when she saw him awake and looking at him, "Oh, morning. I have food and water for you. Also, I have prepared a bath for you to wash up." Gwaine grabbed an apple and drank some water from a silver goblet.

"Can I change your wrapping?" She asked. He looked down at his arm, he didn't realize he was even injured.

"Yeah only if you tell me your name first beautiful," He winked as he ran his hand through his long hair.

She giggled, "Merlin." She sat down on the bed and started to unwrap the bloody, old wrap.

"That's is a beautiful name," He said while leaning closer to her. She was so innocent and pure. Her smile and laugh could light up a room, no, the whole world. 

"My mother named me after the bird," Merlin explained.

"So you are a little songbird," Gwaine teased which made Merlin burst out in giggles. He always wanted to hear that laugh. That is where his nickname for her came up. Gwaine loves to call her that because it never fails to make her smile and laugh.  
-End of Flashback-

Gwaine undoubtfully fell in love with her. Her smile, her laugh, her teasing, her anger. He laughed at the memory, he called her a small angry kitten which made her pout and stomp her feet childishly. Gwaine sighed and ordered another drink. 

"This is going to be a long night," He sighed and downed another full tankard of ale.

 

\---------------------------------------

The only reason Gwaine wanted to get knighted was to see Merlin beaming at him with pride. He was right, she stood along side Arthur while he knighted Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, and Lancelot almost crying because she was so proud of them and also Arthur for knighting them. Gwaine silently wished that him being a Knight will make Merlin notice him in a lover sort of way. He knew that she could do better than him and Arthur was madly in love with her anyway but he still hoped he had a chance. He saw how they looked at each other, the hidden smiles and sneaking away to do god knows what. But he still could hope and dream.

 

\--------------------------------------

Percival never really cared for women, he was still a virgin in fact. He has kissed a woman before though, Merlin. They were on a hunting trip with the Knights of the Round Table. Everyone was asleep and Merlin was on watch. Percival woke up because of a nightmare about his family dying. Merlin comforted him until he stopped shaking. They talked for awhile until they got on the topic of Percival's sexuality. He told her about never kissed or had sex with a woman. Percival said he didn't know if he liked women. Merlin brought up the idea of him being gay which he never thought of. To test their theory, they kissed. It was a really good kiss filled with comfort and passion but it didn't spark anything in Percival. After the kiss, Merlin asked what he thought. He said that it was a really good kiss but he did wish it was with a man. Merlin asked him if he knew what man which made Percival accidentally blurted out Gwaine. Merlin giggled while Percival blushed red enough to match his cape. Merlin swore to get those two together if it was the last thing she ever did.

 

\----------------------------------------

After they returned from the hunting trip, Merlin ran to Gwaine's chambers. She ran through a few servants but she stopped to apologize to them. She bursted through the door which made Gwaine jump up and grab his sword. 

"Songbird, you scared the arse off of me," Gwaine howled jokingly. 

"Gwaine have you ever been with a man?" Merlin suddenly asked.

"Yes I have, why?" He blinked surprised.

"I was just wondering," She shrugged.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" Gwaine teased.

"Gwaine!" Merlin laughed.

"Are you involved with anyone?" Merlin asked. 

"No, I just sleep with tavern wenches quite a bit," Gwaine chuckled. Gwaine's interest in Merlin ended a little while ago, he found Merlin and Arthur shagging in the middle of a corridor. He was heartbroken but he already knew they were in love. Gwaine still cared greatly about Merlin but now more in a brotherly way. He knew if she ever came to him wanting him, he would take her but otherwise, he was not going to go after her. She was happy with Arthur and Arthur goes easier on them during practice now that they are together which all of the Knights are thankful for. The two of them soon said goodbye and Merlin sprinted to Percival's chambers.

"Percy!" Merlin shouted at Percival laying shirtless on his bed.

"What? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He jumped up out of bed and rushed over to him.

"Gwaine has been with men before," Merlin started jumping up and down while slapping Percival's chest excitedly.

"So?" Percival frowned in confusion.

"That means he is bisexual, he likes both men and women. He could like you back!" She shouted. Percival smiled while blushing wildly.

"What if he does?" He blushed and laughed but his smile and blush soon faded into a pale fear filled look, "What if he doesn't?"

"How could he not! You are strong, kind, and noble! If he doesn't, I will fix you up with a nice stable boy," Merlin promised. Percival laughed at her.

"You really think so?" Percival rubbed the back of his neck.

"Of course," Merlin assured him. They hugged and said their goodbyes. Merlin left smirking, she had a plan.

 

\------------------------------

It has been a week since Merlin found out about Gwaine's sexuality and Percival's crush. Gwaine is in his chambers really drunk from the small celebration the Knights had. Merlin was going to ask him what he thought of Percival to see if he liked him. She knocked on his door and waited for his drunken shout. She walked in to see him with a helmet on and only in his briefs. 

"You made it!" He shouted while swaying a lot. She laughed and took off his helmet. He pouted and started to fake cry. 

"You took away the last needed piece of the key," He cried.

"Why do you need the key?" She giggled.

"To defeat the fluffycuddle!" He shouted.

"Gwaine what do you think of Percival?" She asked very seriously.

"Oh my god, his muscles alone could make me bust. He is beyond hot! I also loved that he is so kind and gentle," Gwaine purred. Merlin definitely was going to use this against him.

 

\-----------------------------

Gwaine groaned while he accidentally rolling off the bed. 

"You good?" A giggle came from above him. Gwaine just groaned in reply. 

"Gwaine, I know," Merlin stated. He looked up at her with a confused look.

"Know what?" Gwaine asked while getting up to sit on the bed.

"I know that you like Percival," She smirked.

"WHAT!" He screamed.

"How hammered was I last night?" He groaned while blushing.

"I won't tell him, don't worry," Merlin assured him.

"Thank you, Merlin," He sighed and clapped her on the shoulder.

 

\-------------------------------

"That was a long practice," Gwaine grumbled while rubbing his shoulder.

"Bloody hell, yes it was," Percival groaned in agreement.

"What to go to my chambers for some mead?" Gwaine asked. Percival nodded in agreement. They walked to Gwaine's chambers silently. They went into his chambers which was filled with candles and rose petals which were scattered all around the room. The two of them blushed and refused to look at each other.

"Did- did you- did you do this?" Percival stuttered.

"No, but there is a note over there," Gwaine said while walking to the note on the table. Percival's heart dropped to the ground when Gwaine said no.

"What does it say?" Percival asked and walked towards Gwaine.

"Have fun - Merlin!" Gwaine shouted.

"Why did Merlin do this?" The taller Knight squeaked.

"Well I accidentally told her I thought you were attractive," Gwaine blushed.

"Oh well, I told her the same thing. But about you of course," Percival added on and blushed.

~Sexy time~  
"Really?" Gwaine gulped. Percival nodded while Gwaine walked up to him. Gwaine kissed him while pulling his head down and standing on his toes. Here was the spark Percival needed. The two continued to snog passionately until the back of Percival's knees hit the bed. They both fell onto the bed while stripping off their clothes. Gwaine moaned while rubbing Percival's muscles. Percival threaded his hands in his hair. They soon were naked and humping each other furiously. Gwaine looked up to see some oil on the nightstand. He grabbed the oil and motioned Percival to get on top of him. Gwaine helped Percival with opening him up. He knew that Percival was a virgin so he needed help. Percival was so gentle and fingered him for so long Gwaine thought he was going to lose his mind. 

"Please, I need you," Gwaine moaned while arching his back. Percival was obsessed with his prostate. 

"I'm big," He panted while adding his fourth finger. Gwaine just whined and tried to not get himself off. He soon pulled out his fingers out and coated his cock with the oil. 

"Are you ready?" Percival asked.

"Yes!" He shouted. He lined up his cock with Gwaine's opening and bit his lip as he entered slowly. Gwaine threw his head back moaning loudly. He stretched Gwaine out more than any man Gwaine has ever been with. Just when Gwaine thought he was fully in, Percival went further a few more inches. They were both panting and groaning.

"Are you okay?" Percival asked.

"Yes," He grabbed Percival's head to kiss him. They kissed awhile until Gwaine was ready. Percival was very gentle with his thrusts but they still made all of the air leave his lungs. He thrusted harder into Gwaine. Gwaine gasped loudly when he started to hammer his prostate hard. 

"I'm close," Gwaine moaned. Percival gripped his cock and started to move his hand with his thrusts. After a few more thrusts, Gwaine came loudly. He dragged his nails down Percival's back and bit his shoulder enough to leave a mark for weeks. Percival came soon after Gwaine did, he could not handle the tightness around him. He was going to pull himself out of Gwaine but he groaned and pulled Percival on top of him and kissed him lazily. They soon fell asleep on top of each other.  
~Sexy time over~

Merlin laughed and walked away wondering who she could get together next.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any typos. If there is anything you want to see in this series, let me know and I will gladly write it! Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> I was wondering if anyone would be interested in modern AU's?


	9. Everyone Loves Merlin: Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's first impression of Merlin.

~Arthur~

Arthur hated Merlin at first. Well not technically, he was in pain because she kicked him! She yelled at him and then kicked him in his royal jewels!

Flashback  
"I think you had enough fun my friend," A woman in men's clothing challenged him. She helped his idiotic servant up off of the ground. She smiled at him and asked if he was okay. After he blushed and said yes, she turned back to Arthur. 

"What's your name?" He growled at her which just made her laugh at him.

"Merlin," She sang as she held out her hand for him to shake.

"Do I know you?" Arthur challenged back while ignoring her hand. They both walked towards each other smirking, wanting a fight. 

"No," She smiled at him and dropped her hand.

"So I don't know you, but yet you called me friend," Arthur snorted at her. Her smirk annoyed him, no one ever challenged him like she did.

"Yeah that's my mistake," She nodded. Her body was lax but her face and mouth were still wanting a challenge.

"Yeah I believe so," He started to walk back to his Knights proudly. He made her submissive to him. She still had a little bite to her but she looked body looked lazy.

"I could never have a friend who could be such an ass," She laughed loudly at him. He whipped around again to her, that damn smirk was still there.

"And I could never have one who was such an idiot," He snapped back. She was not letting him win.

"Tell me, Merlin," He emphasized her name, "Do you know how to walk on your knees?" He purred out. He did wonder what she would look like while she was on her knees with her deep blue eyes looking up at him and her pink, plump lips wrapped around his-

"Excuse me!" She gasped. His Knights behind him snickered and whooped at them. He just smirked at her, proud that he made her stop smirking. 

"Here I thought the Knights of Camelot were supposed to be noble and kind, always fighting and protecting the people. It's so sad to see even the Prince not knowing proper manners when dealing with his subjects. I wonder what kind of King you will be, but let me pray for Camelot's future if you ever do become King," She yelled at Arthur. Now he was angry, first, she dared to even challenge him, now she is committing treason. 

"What are you going to do?" He spat at her. 

"This!" Before he could even respond, she nailed him in his royal jewels hard. He groaned and sank to the ground.

"Guards!" Yelled some Knights while helping their Prince up. Two guards ran over and grabbed her arms.

"You just threatened the family blood line," Arthur shouted at her while still cupping his groin. Damn, she kicked hard, he still is seeing stars and felt like he was going to throw up.

"Good, hate to see the offsprings you'd create," She snapped back. 

"Do you have any respect for your Prince?" One Knight shouted at her.

"I respect him enough to tell him off. I'm sure Daddy and his men never did so someone had to," She growled. The Guards took her to the dungeons for the night. Arthur knew she had a point but he would never admit it. He almost felt bad for letting her get pelted with rotten food for an hour the next day, almost.

 

\---------------------------------------

"Aww don't run away," Arthur teased. Merlin turned around scowling at him and his Knights behind him.

"Thank God I thought you were as deaf as you were dumb," He laughed. 

"Look, I've told you you're an ass already. What are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?" She pouted at him mockingly.

"I could take you apart with one blow," He laughed at her, this bite size girl was trying to start an actual fight with him.

"I can take you apart with less than that," She snickered. He turned around to grab two maces. He threw one at her which she did not catch. She flailed awkwardly in an attempt not to get hit in the face by it. She picked it awkwardly and swung it around testing it. Arthur wasn't going to hit her for real, just scare her a little. He charged at her which made her run past him squeaking in fear. They collected quite an audience in the middle of the market. He swung the mace above his head repeatedly.

"You know I have been training to kill since birth," He stated proudly.

"So how long have you been training to be a prat?" She laughed. Arthur did have to admit that she did have a nice laugh... and a nice voice.

"You can't talk to me like that," He is starting to really find her amusing.

"Sorry sire," He nodded at her apology, "How long have you been training to be a prat, my lord?" She faked bowed and smirked. The peasants around them laughed, his people laughed at him! He needed to scare her more to teach her a lesson. He lunged at her again and swung the mace at her torso. She dodged it very easily which impressed Arthur. He continued to swing the mace at her and lunge at her. She always managed to dodge but she never tried to swing back. The most she did with the mace is make it collide with his to stop his blow. They somehow ended up in a booth fighting. That is where Arthur started to lose. He stepped in a bucket and got slammed in the head with a pot. And when he stepped out of the bucket, he tripped over a broom and got hit in the back with a mace. He landed face first into some dirt and groaned.

"Training since birth huh?" Merlin snickered above him with her foot on his back.

"Yes," He said while attempting to grab her other foot but failed. 

"Wow, is this how all Knights fight or is it just because your fathers' Knights never go hard on you?" She emphasized the word father making sure he knew that she thought Arthur had no power. The foot came off of his back when Guards came to take her away again. 

"Wait," He ordered as he got up and brushed himself off. The Guards listened and Merlin made a face that still makes Arthur laugh to this day.

"There is something about you Merlin, I can't quite put my finger on it. Release her."  
Flashback ended

Arthur never really knew at what time he fell in love with her. Maybe he always knew but he knows for sure he is now. He can't live without her for even a day. She completes him. She was always there for him no matter what, always saving him and caring about him when no one else would. She always believed in him, even though she never says it. Arthur loves her to her very core, her anger, her magic, her smile, her everything. And he knows she feels the same way. He loves her completely, nobody holds any type of comparison. He knew he loved her when 'home' became her. He felt comfortable and relaxed around her and only her. He can talk about anything or sit by her in complete silence. She loves him at his worst and will call him out when he is irrational. She is proud of his achievements while she knows his deepest insecurities. Sometimes he looks at her and wonders how he got so lucky.

"Arthur," Merlin moaned and turned over towards him.

"Yes love," He chuckled as he ran his hands down her naked body.

"'m tired," She frowned and snuggled into his chest.

"Then go to sleep love," He chuckled and kissed her forehead. Her frown went away after he kissed her.

"Merlin," He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. She hummed and opened one eye.

"I love you," He smiled.

"I love you too," She kissed him lightly on his lips. He kissed back and flipped them over so he was on top of her. 

"No, sleep!" She argued. 

"Sleep later," He laughed and started to kiss her neck. They did end up sleeping several hours later when the sun started to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to make this a series of everyone's first impressions of Merlin and then as a finale Merlin's first impressions of everyone.
> 
> Sorry for any typos!


	10. Birthday Surprises

"What are you guys getting for Merlin for her birthday?" Gwaine said while shoving a piece of bread in his mouth.

"Her birthday is soon?" Leon frowned, her never really paid attention to when her birthday was.

"Yeah, in a few days," Gwaine nodded. Lancelot hummed in wonderment trying to figure out what to get her. Elyan downed the rest of his ale and tapped his goblet repeatedly. Percival continued to eat his chicken, not knowing even where to start to get her something, maybe some sweets?

"What would she even like?" Leon sighed and swirled the ale in his goblet.

"Maybe a dress?" Elyan suggested.

"No Gwen is getting that for Merlin," Lancelot shook his head. Gwen had told him earlier that day after they well... shagged.

"Some books?" Leon suggested also.

"Gaius is already getting that for her," Percival sighed, Gaius told him when he was popping his shoulder back into its socket.

"What is Arthur getting her?" Gwaine rubbed his forehead frustratedly.

"A really expensive necklace of some sort," Leon groaned, he was the one to suggest it for Arthur.

"What about Morgana?" Gwaine sighed.

"Some imported sweets from God knows where," Leon groaned louder, she told him before they did it in the armory.

"So what does that leave us with to get her?" Percival grumbled.

"Nothing good," Elyan laughed bitterly. 

"Maybe we could go to the market tomorrow morning?" Percival suggested.

"God we really are noble woman," Leon laughed. The group finished up their meals and went to the tavern until dawn.

 

\------------------------------------------

"Why did you say morning?" Gwaine groaned while stumbling to find a clean shirt. Percival agreed with him silently while pulling up his trousers.

"I think I need a wake up call," Gwaine purred as he undid his own trousers.

"We already had a wake up call," He chuckled and pulled down his trousers.

"Well I need another one," Gwaine closed the distance between them and locked lips.

 

\-----------------------------------------

"Finally you guys decided to join us," Leon snickered. Elyan was slightly snoring while sitting up. Lancelot was shaking his head trying to stay awake. 

"We got busy," Gwaine yawned and smirked at Percival's blush. Gwaine jumped onto Elyan which made him jolt awake. 

"Morning sleeping beauty," Gwaine laughed and got him into a headlock. He attempted to get out but failed. Gwaine rubbed his knuckles furiously against his buzz cut hair. After he gave in and slapped his arm to make him stop, the group went to the market. The people there stared a bit when they saw Knights walking around shopping. They walked around cluelessly but after a few hours of shopping they each found something for her. Gwaine got her a really pretty ring that had a blue oval jewel in the middle of a silver band with an interesting design. Elyan got her a few bracelets that looked like antiques, they were made of colorful leather. Percival got her a crystal shard necklace that apparently provided protection and peace. Leon got some type of alcohol that Merlin drank a lot to the point where she had a little flask that she always carried around with her. She always joked that drinking it was the only reason she was still sane and Arthur's servant. Lancelot got her a stuffed animal which was in the shape of a tiger, Merlin had a teddy bear that her mother made her when she was little which she loved deeply.

 

\----------------------------------------

"Arthur!" Merlin screamed with pleasure. Arthur groaned and thrust deeper into her. He soon released deep into her with a deep groan. She was still shaking after Arthur pulled himself out of her. 

"Happy birthday," He kissed her red, swollen lips lightly and rolled onto his side.

"Thanks," She snorted and hit him lightly. They cuddled for a bit longer until Arthur went to get up. 

"No," Merlin whined and tried to make him stay in bed.

"I'm just getting you your present," He chuckled and picked up a bucket for washing. Under it was a small black box.

"I knew you wouldn't look under there because you never clean," He teased and went back under the covers. She just laughed lightly and glared at him playfully. 

"Happy birthday Merlin," He smiled his lopsided smile which made her heart skip a beat. She took the box out of his open hand. He was smiling very wide and seemed very excited to see her expression. She undid the ribbon on top and lifted the top off. Merlin gasped as she saw a gold necklace that had multiple red rubies on it. This looked like something a Queen would wear!

"Arthur I can't take this," She whispered and tried to push it back into his hands. He just clasped his hands around hers.

"I was my mother's, she would wear it almost all of the time," He smiled at her. Merlin stuttered out an excuse to not take it which just made Arthur laugh.

"Please Merlin, you mean so much to me," Arthur kissed her passionately which made Merlin breathless. 

"What would I even wear this with? I don't think my tunic would match good with this, maybe my neckerchief?" She giggled. Arthur let out a breathless laugh and ruffled the top of her head. Merlin pouted and straightened her hair.

"I think you will find something," He smirked. "Now let's get onto something more interesting," He grabbed his red tunic and his gold crown. Merlin put on his tunic and let him place the crown on her head. Merlin placed the necklace back into the box and set it aside. 

"Why do even like this so much?" She asked and moaned when he bites her neck. They fell onto the bed and she spread her legs willingly.

"Cause you're mine," He grunted and continued to nip her neck.

"Yours," She agreed, "Forever yours and only yours."

 

\------------------------------

Merlin walked back to Gaius still shivering a bit from earlier. She swung open the door to see Gaius holding a package. 

"Happy birthday Merlin," He smiled and handed her the package that was wrapped in some brown fabric.

"Thanks," She smiled back and took the package. She opens it up carefully, it was a book about medicine, of course. 

"Thank you, Gaius!" She hugged him tightly. He laughed and hugged her back.

"Oh Leon wants you in the Armoury for some reason," He notified her while they separated.

"Probably wants his armor polished for the 10th time today," She snorted. He is even worse than Arthur, he needs his armor spotless at all times.

"Well better get going," Gaius went back to making some type of potion. 

"It's not like I'm going to do it anyway," She snorted. Gaius just laughed and shook his head. She went into her room and put away her book and her necklace from Arthur. Merlin quickly ran to the Armoury and slammed open the door. 

"Surprise!" The Knights and Arthur screamed while jumping out from behind random items in the room. Merlin jumped up and completely tensed her body. 

"WHY?!" She screamed back and laughed.

"It's your birthday we had to!" Gwaine hugged her tightly and lifted her up.

"Happy birthday," Leon laughed and handed her a bottle of her favorite liquor. "Just don't be drinking it before training."

"It would probably help me," She snorted. The Knights all laughed and each handed her their present for her. She loved each and every one.

"Thank you guys," She smiled so much everyone thought that she would light up the room. 

"You still have polish all of our armor," Arthur ordered.

"Better start drinking then," She joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this because it is my birthday! ( Well technically yesterday which was the 10th ) I hope you liked this and sorry for any typos!


	11. The one where Arthur isn't a prat for once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's first time riding a horse.

Merlin was shaking while eating her breakfast, she ended up knocking over a huge bucket of water. She was so nervous her magic didn't even catch it in time before it hit the ground. Gaius looked at her concerned while his famous raised eyebrow.

"Is everything alright?" He walked over to her and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead.

"No," She whimpered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He petted her hair comfortingly. She shook her head while whining. Next week some Knights and Arthur are going hunting and Prince Prat is making her come along. She has been in Camelot for over a few month now and she learned that to go hunting, you have to ride a horse to the spot. The only problem is that she doesn't know how to ride a horse! In Ealdor, you never had to ride a horse or well at least in her village you didn't have to. Everyone was going to laugh at her because she doesn't know. They will think of her as a stupid country peasant girl! Merlin moaned and slammed her head onto the table. Gaius looked worried at her, wondering if she knocked herself out. 

"I should probably get the clotpole is breakfast," Merlin sighed and got up still shaking.

"Clotpole?" He repeated amused. Merlin just snorted and gave him a look. He just laughed and went back to reading some book. She ran down to the kitchens to get Arthur's breakfast. As usual, everyone was busy and minding their own business. Even a few comments about her clothes and her bending over for the Prince. Most of the people in the castle think that she is a whore who bends over for the Prince and that is the only reason he is keeping her. To be honest, she would never even think to sleep with him. Apparently, he is a virgin, not that that even matters. Morgana told the Knights before Merlin came to Camelot that he has never slept with anyone for revenge. All of the women from any Kingdom would gladly throw their panties at him which made Merlin very sick. Merlin could never fall in love with a man who has a bigger ego than his manhood. (Oh the irony XD) She quickly ran to his chamber with his breakfast. She threw open the door and slammed down his breakfast on the table.

"Morning sire!" She screamed while opening up the curtains to let in sunlight.

"Do you have to do that every morning?" He groaned and threw back the covers to reveal his well crafted upper body, even Merlin could admit that. 

"Wakes you up doesn't it?" She laughed and grabbed some new clothes for him to wear. He strode over to the table confidently which made Merlin snort. He is such a drama Queen. He ate while she picked out his usual outfit, red tunic, red jacket with golden spikes on the shoulders, and brown boots and trousers. She picked up around his chambers and put his dirty clothes in a basket to take down later. After he finished eating, Merlin dressed him. 

"Do I have anything today?" He asked while fixing his collar. 

"No," She straightened his tunic with her shaking hands. 

He noticed her nervousness, "Is something wrong?" She sighed and then gulped.

"Well you know the hunting trip next week," She whispered.

"Yes," He dragged the word on.

"Do I have to go?" She refused to look at him.

"Yes Merlin, I have already said this multiple times," He sighed.

"Well I can't," She was close to crying.

"Why not? Are you really okay?" He put his hand on her forehead. Why is everyone doing that?

"I- I- I can't, well I don't know how to- how to ride a horse," She let a few tears slide down her face. Arthur wiped them away with his thumb.

"You don't know how to ride a horse?" He asked softly while caressing her cheek. She sniffled and shook her head.

"In Ealdor you didn't really need to know how to ride a horse unless you were a Knight, a Noble, or Royalty. Otherwise, you just walked and pulled carts by yourself," She sniffled again.

"You said I didn't have anything planned today, right?" He asked.

"You really don't listen to me do you?" She teased. Arthur shook his head, she still made fun of him even while she is crying.

"Are you shaking your head as a no?" She laughed loudly. 

He huffed, "No I am shaking my head because of you. But that doesn't matter, how about I teach you today?"

"Really?" The look on her face made Arthur's heart for some reason. She had tears in her deep blue eyes and her plump, pink lips looked really kissable at the moment. He almost did kiss her with his hand still on her cheek but she snapped him back into reality. "You don't have to waste your time."

"Well I have to," He stated and stepped back a bit and dropped his hand so he wasn't tempted to kiss her.

"Why?" She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the unfallen tears.

"Well because I am going to take you on lots more hunting trips in the future," He smirked at her face.

"Noooo," She moaned and stomped her feet childishly. "I hate you," She pouted.

"Never thought any different shorty," He teased and pulled on her button nose. 

"I. Am. Not. Short!" She screamed.

"Whatever you say shorty," He teased. She just continued to pout.

"Prat," She nudged him in the ribs. 

"Take my dirty clothes down and I will teach you then," He ordered and grabbed his goblet and drank the rest of the water.

"Where? Like in front of people?" She gulped.

Seeing her reaction he quickly said, "No we can go into a field nearby."

"Okay, okay," She sighed and nodded to herself. She took the basket of dirty laundry and turned to him, "Meet me in the stables." She walked out before he could even respond. She ran to the laundry room and notified a maid that it was the Prince's clothes. She then walked slowly to the stables just to annoy Arthur for her taking so long. She walked into the stables and said good morning to the stable boys. The both blushed and said good morning back. 

"Will you two work for once?" Arthur growled at them which made the two boys immediately rush back to work.

"You don't have to be so rude," She glared at him. He just huffed and turned to grab his horse, Archimedes. 

"This is a new horse that we got, we haven't even named her yet," He motioned to a light brown horse with dark brown hair. She had a white spot on her side and a white leg. She looked at the horse slightly scared, she never noticed that horses looked so weird and muscular. 

"Just come and pet it," He patted the horse's nose. Merlin slowly walked over and placed her hand on the horse's nose. The horse snorted in response which made Merlin jump back. Arthur just laughed and undid the horse's ropes. They ended walking the horses out of Camelot and into an empty field.

"First lesson, how to get on the horse," He made sure the saddle on both of their horses were on tight. 

"Here let me show you," He put his leg in the holder and swung his leg over the horse. "See easy," He jumped back down.

"If you say so," She groaned and put her left foot in its holder. Arthur came up to her side to make sure she wouldn't fall. She attempted to swing her leg up like Arthur did and she did it but definitely less graceful than him.

"I did it!" Merlin screamed. "I really did it!" The horse started to move around which freaked Merlin out.

"Just hold the rope and pull back a bit when she does that," He said. She nodded and did what she was told which calmed the horse down. Merlin smiled very widely, this was easy and her mother would be so proud! Arthur got onto his horse and walked him beside her. 

"Now we have to actually ride the horse," He chuckled. "You have to kick the horses' sides, lightly, and whip the rope to make the horse move." Arthur showed her and rode the horse out a bit before coming back. "Ready?" He asked. Merlin nodded in response, she did kick and whip but Arthur said she did it too lightly to the point where the horse couldn't even feel it. She huffed and did it again harder. The horse rode slowly out a bit. Merlin had a death grip on the rope and was shaking.

"In order to turn, pull on the side of the rope in the direction where you want to go!" He shouted. She pulled on the right side which made the horse go faster and now slightly right. Merlin squeaked in surprise and yanked on the rope harder to make the horse turn around fully. She pulled on both sides of the rope to make the horse stop. Arthur rode over to her laughing.

"What?" Merlin asked still smiling.

"You just look so happy and proud," He chuckled.

"I am!" She giggled. They spent the rest of the day racing, Merlin always won even though Arthur refused to believe it. They rode the horses back to Camelot, Merlin had tears in her eyes because she finally knew how to ride a horse. They stopped in the middle of the court yard, Arthur dismounted first. Merlin unhooked her feet and swung her leg over the side so she could slip off easily. But she slid off too early and started to fall when her leg was just barely over. Arthur quickly ran over to catch her before she fell to the ground. Merlin gasped at the tight grip and looked at Arthur deeply. They were in the middle of the courtyard hugging tightly. 

"Thank you so much," She tightened her arms around his neck while he tightened his grip even more.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"I could have never done this without you, thank you for being such a good friend," She placed her face in his neck and hugged him even tighter. For some reason that hurt Arthur and he didn't know why.

"It's fine, it was really fun," He laughed and patted her back. Arthur had to admit it was really nice to have a friend that didn't care he was a Prince or wanted anything. She just wanted his friendship and trust but little did she know, she already had both. 

"I will take the horses to the stables while you can get me a bath," He ordered while breaking the tight hug.

"Of course sire," She laughed.

"Oh wait, would you like to name the horse?" He remembered.

"Why?"

"Well she isn't named and this was your first ride so I thought you would like to use it whenever you go hunting," He coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. Merlin laughed at his blush.

Merlin hummed while thinking, "Cara," She thought of a name.

"Cara?"

"Yeah she was a healer in my village who both my mother and I are thankful for more than one reason," She explained. She helped with her birth and when anyone in her village was sick. She also helped Balinor escape death from Uther. She helped Merlin when she was told she was going to die when she was only 7. Merlin had severe pneumonia from the deadly cold winter that her magic couldn't even heal and Cara was the one who saved her. Everyone in her village is very thankful for her services.

"It is a beautiful name," They soon went their separate ways, Merlin gathering water and Arthur taking the horses to the stables. Arthur's heart was going very fast for some reason and he was sweating a lot. He just hoped it would go away soon and hoped it wasn't a cold. Over the years he would find out it was not a cold that increased his heartbeat but it was Merlin, simple, plain, and beautiful Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to make this series updating twice a week but I don't know how well that will work out lol. Hope you enjoyed and sorry for any typos!
> 
> If you have any ideas for this series, just let me know and I will gladly write it! I am running low on ideas XP


	12. Merlin has very strong feelings about armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galavant inspired: Jackass in a can

"Merlin, could you be any slower?" Arthur sighed dramatically and swung his sword around while puffing out his chest. 

"Sod off Arthur!" Merlin shouted back while shotting Arthur her death glare. He shut up and coughed to hide the fact he let her scare him a bit. Only a bit of course. He would never ever admit that his tiny maidservant scares him. Because she doesn't! 

"I will be out in the training field without my armor," He emphasizes the armor part. Merlin huffed and rubbed some more wax into his chest plate. He scoffed at her to make it seem like he won the argument and walked out of the room. She threw down the wax in frustration and rubbed away some fallen tears. She always seemed to get really emotional when she gets frustrated. Why does he even need armor? Merlin always thought that a Knight should be accepting his fate of dying, not wearing a shit ton of metal to prevent his fate. She ended up using her magic to finish polishing his armor. She ran out of the armory with all of his armor and chainmail to the training fields.

"Finally," Arthur sighed and walked over to her. She scowled at him and started to put on his armor forcefully. He gave out orders for the rest of the Knights to start training. As soon as Merlin finished putting on his armor, Arthur strutted away with his chest puffed out. She growled at him slightly and went to sharpen some swords. Soon Arthur called her over to be his practicing dummy. She glared at him and took a random sword that was obviously too heavy for her. She walked over very slowly while dragging her sword against the ground. He had all of the Knights watch as he swung his sword at her.

"Why don't you put on some armor before I actually hurt you?" He asked while rotated his wrist with his sword still in his hand. Arthur knew he never would purposely hurt her. He actually would feel really bad if he hurt her.

"I hate armor!" She shouted back. 

"Why?" He laughed.

"Because I fear if I wear it for too long, I will turn into you," She smirked, she loved to make him mad.

"And why is that a bad thing?" He pouted.

"Your ego's so humongous that your helmet barely fits," Merlin laughed at him. The Knights chuckled with her. Arthur just puffed out his chest more.

"You wear two tons of padding and think you're quite the man" She laughed and jumped with the sword, "You're nothing but a jackass in a fancy metal can!" The Knights burst out in laughter while Arthur swung at her head, but not trying to actually hurt her. She quickly slammed her foot into his stomach to make him topple over. She hooked her sword behind his knee to make him fall onto his back.

"There's nothing sadder than some over-muscled, chauvinistic, self-indulgent, egotistic, stingy, prissy, narcissist, Jackass in a can!" Merlin shouted at Arthur with her hand on her hip. The Knights roared with laughter while Arthur stared at Merlin with wide eyes and an open mouth. 

"I think we are done training for today," She smirked. She threw down her sword and walked off the field with her head held high. The Knights were still roaring with laughter and Arthur was still on the ground. And when Arthur thought he couldn't fall more in love with her, she just proved him wrong. In later years, she would continue to prove him wrong multiple times, again, and again, and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You remember when I said I would update this twice a week hahaha.... ha... ha... Yeah sorry about that. The days just went by too fast, I wanted to relax a bit before school starts again, argh... Plus I had to get caught up in my summer classes cause finals are tomorrow (Monday). Wish me luck! I will attempt to update it more XP
> 
> Sorry for any typos, kudos and comments appreciated!


	13. Merlin gets sick

"Gaius," Merlin moaned out in agony. She burst out into a fit of coughs. When she finally stopped, she threw her head back down onto her pillow. 

"Gaius," She groaned louder. When she realized that he was not coming, she threw her boot at the door. After a few seconds, he came in with his famous eyebrow raised. 

"Yes, Merlin," He drawled out while his eyebrow raised.

"I'm dying," Merlin whined and started to cough again. Gaius immediately rushed to her once he realized she was actually sick. He put the back of his hand on her forehead. He pulled it back quickly.

"You are definitely running a fever," He tutted.

"But Arthur," She whined again and attempted to get out of bed. 

Gaius quickly made her stay in bed, "I will tell him that you are unwell, nothing bad will happen to you. Now you need rest to get this fever out of you, sleep." He then rushed off to go to tell Arthur. She laid on her side and curled up into a ball. She soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

 

\----------------------------------

Arthur sighed and threw the piece of parchment he was writing on. Uther has been pushing more and more court documents lately on him. Arthur didn't care at the moment about who had to be knighted or who needs to join the court. He just wanted Merlin, they haven't had any time together in weeks. Well, they see each other every day but not time alone to well, get comfortable together. He needs her so much, she is like a drug to him. Once he had a small taste of her, he wants more to the point where he can't even handle to think of anything else. He groaned and cupped himself through his trousers. He threw his head back and thrust himself into his hand. Gods, the things she does to him, it's not natural. He smirked, maybe he should surprise her. He went to his bed quickly and threw off his clothes. He laid on top of the covers stroking himself full hardness until he was dripping precum. He licked his lips and stared at the door waiting for her to enter without knocking with lust. To see her reaction of what she does to him even when she is not in the same room as him. He stroked himself faster and groaned loudly. A knock came from the door which made Arthur feel a rush of thrill. But the excitement quickly turned to fear and embarrassment when he realized Merlin doesn't knock. He jumped up and threw on his trousers and tunic. 

"Sire," Gaius shouted through the door. Arthur's erection almost immediately went down from the fear and hearing Gaius shout his concern. Arthur went under the covers just to be safe. 

"Come in," Arthur shouted back as he went more under the covers. Gaius opened the door to see a very frazzled Arthur with a dark red blush.

"Is everything okay, sire?" He raised his eyebrow slowly.

"Yes everything is fine," Arthur nodded. He coughed and sunk more into the covers, "Do you need something, Gaius?"

Gaius just laughed silently at Arthur's high pitched voice, "Merlin has fallen ill sire, I thought you would want to know. So you will need to find a different servant."

"Merlin's sick," His eyes blown wide, "She wasn't sick yesterday." He scoffed when he could practically hear Merlin snap back 'Nice observation dollophead.'

"Well she did complain about a sore throat yesterday morning," Gaius informed him. "All though I did not think it would turn into anything, I just thought she was trying to get a day off," He chuckled.

"Will she be alright?" Arthur asked his voice heavy with concern.

"A few days rest to knock the fever out of her and some doses of medicine is all she should need," Gaius nodded and left after Arthur had no more questions. Arthur was left concerned and still embarrassed. Gaius quickly went back to his chambers and prepared some medicine for Merlin to take. He walked into her room to see her still sleeping. He left the little bottles by her bed side along with a glass of water and some bread. He soon left to take care of some patients in the lower town.

 

\-----------------------------

The Knights watched as Arthur came onto the training field confused and looked lost. 

"What's wrong Princess?" Gwaine teased. Leon whacked him upside the head.

"Merlin's sick," Arthur said flatly. Instantly the Knights started to ask questions.

"What? Is she okay?" Gwaine shouted.

"How long will it take her to get better?" Percival asked with huge amounts of concern in his eyes.

"Can Gaius heal her?" Lancelot asked while quietly wondering to himself if she could use her magic to heal herself. 

"Does she need anything? Does Gaius?" Leon asked wondering if he needed some sort of herbs for her medicine.

"Is she going to die?" Elyan whispered last. All of the Knights turned to him slowly in piercing silence. Each one had a face of horror and fear.

"ELYAN!" Everyone yelled at him. He hung his head in shame, he was just wondering. Arthur shook his head at his Knights behavior.

"I don't know, Gaius just told me that she is sick. I have not seen her yet," He informed them.

"Come on Princess, we are going on an adventure," Gwaine smirked. They all walked to her chambers which gained some attention. It was a bit weird to the see 6 tall, built, attractive Knights walking down the corridor talking about a servant that they needed to make her feel better. Everyone always thought that their relationship is weird but after about a month, they got used to it. Arthur threw open the door and saw that Gaius was nowhere to be found. 

"Must be helping someone else," Leon stated. The others nodded in agreement and made their way to her room. Arthur was the first to enter and saw that she was still sleeping. 

"I can make her soup, my father always told me it always the soup would knock the cold right out of you," Elyan offered. Arthur nodded.

"She will need it," Arthur sighed and sat down on a chair after he brought it closer to her. Leon snorted in amusement. Elyan left with Gwaine and Percival to go to the kitchen to get ingredients. Gwaine and Percival came just to steal some food. Leon stared at Arthur while he stroked Merlin's flushed face in concern. Lancelot just kept looking between Leon and Arthur not knowing what to say. They all sat in silence listening to Merlin's breathing while Arthur still stroked her face. She frowned and shoved her face more into the pillow. Arthur chuckled a bit and pulled her blanket up to her chin which made her frown disappear. She yawned and stretched onto her back. Her hands behind her head and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Arthur?" She moaned when she saw him.

"Gaius told us that you were ill so we came down to give you company," Leon interrupted making sure that she knew that there were more people present. She turned to Leon and just groaned.

"Do you need something?" Lancelot offered.

"Hungry," She whined. Arthur helped her sit up and ended up sitting by her to support her. She laid her head on his shoulder and yawned again. 

"Here, have some bread, Elyan is making you some soup," Arthur reached over and handed the bread to her. She just looked at him frowning, she was too tired to even feed herself. He picked it up and held the bread to her lips. She nibbled on it with her eyes closed. Leon coughed while Lancelot looked confused. Everyone knew that they were close and that they cared deeply about each other but they never showed this affection in public. 

"I will go get some more water for her," Leon made up an excuse to leave. It was weird to see your best friend look at someone so lovingly and be in the same room. 

"I will go with up," Lancelot jumped up and left with him. They looked at each other after they left Gaius's chambers. 

"Never thought they would be so loving in front of us," Lancelot coughed awkwardly. 

"Yeah, was a bit surprising," Leon agreed as he rubbed his neck. They walked down with a bucket to the nearest pump to get her water. Elyan came back with a big bowl of soup for Merlin, Gwaine and Percival had their arms full of sweets and other foods. He knocked on her door which made them stop kissing. Arthur kissed her forehead as Elyan swung open the door. Elyan's eyes went really wide. 

"I brought some soup," He stuttered out. 

"Thank you Elyan," She smiled at him. Arthur had his arm around her with her head on his shoulder. He gave her the soup which she immediately started to eat but she still needed Arthur's help. Gwaine came in and saw them which made him drop his apple along with his jaw. He turned to Elyan as he snapped his jaw shut. Elyan just nodded while trying to hide his smirk. Gwaine sat on the table and avoided looking at them. Percival came in and had the same reaction. They all sat making small talk while trying to not laugh at Merlin and Arthur cuddling. Merlin finished her soup quickly.

"Take the medicine, I guess Gaius left them for you," Elyan suggested. Arthur grabbed them and helped her drink them. She couldn't even taste the medicine to grimace. Leon and Lancelot came back with a bucket filled with water. Arthur also helped her drink from the goblet. All of the Knights were very amused with the two of them. Merlin soon started to fall asleep on Arthur who she was half on and hugging. Arthur stared at her lovingly and rubbed her back up and down her back while slightly humming. The Knights soon left even though they were almost crying with laughter. They went to the tavern planning what they would get them for their wedding. 

"I love you Merlin," Arthur whispered still rocking her slightly. He kissed her forehead and snuggled more into the blankets. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Gaius returned hours later to see Arthur and Merlin wrapped up tightly together. He chuckled, Uther owed him 20 silver coins. They bet that at one point they would get caught, Gaius said that it would be in Merlin's bed and Uther bet that it would be in Arthur's. Arthur never left Merlin's side for a whole week, luckily he did not end up sick. But sadly he did get endless teasing from his Knights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning I am not sure how much I will be updating when school starts, it really depends on the homework load. I start Friday :( but then I have a three day weekend lol.
> 
> Sorry for any typos, kudos and comments are appreciated!


	14. ...poetry...

"Arthur," Merlin moaned and pushed herself more into the stone wall. Arthur chuckled and slid his hand up her tunic. He continued to suck on her neck and rub her skin under her tunic. He licked a long strip up her neck which made her shiver and dig her nails more into his biceps. Arthur grabbed her waist with both hands and lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He groaned when he felt their most intimate parts touched still clothed but still sent sparks throughout their whole bodies. He grinded up into her which made Merlin moan and closed her eyes. Merlin was just about to shimmy out of her trousers when her magic sensed someone coming close to them in an abandoned hallway on the almost abandoned side of the castle.

"Arthur," She panted with emergency, eyes blown wide.

"I know, I want it now too," He growled and kissed her passionately. She frowned and pulled on his hair which only made him groan and kiss her harder. She waited for him to stop so she could warn him but he didn't stop. She pinched the back of his neck which made him pull away and yelp.

Before he could say anything, Merlin spoke first. "Someone is coming," She whispered harshly. His eyes widened and set her down carefully. She sensed the person almost to opening the door. She quickly tried to flatten her hair before the person came through the door. Arthur was fixing his clothes so they were in place once again. The door opened slowly to reveal Sir Leon who was looking at the ground thinking to himself.

"Arthur!" He shouted startled seeing the Prince in an abandoned hallway. "Merlin!" He shouted even more startled to see his servant with him. "What are you two doing here?"

"Ah- we- um- ah- Merlin tell him what we are doing." Arthur stayed motionless as he passed the explanation onto her.

"We are- I am... teaching him poetry!" She exclaimed trying not to laugh. Arthur sucked in a breath as a shocked facial expression was present on his face.

"Poetry..." Leon looking doubtfully at Merlin who was smiling and nodded. He looked at Arthur who looked like a deer having nowhere to run.

"I was surprised as you, he can't get enough of it," She giggled.

"I... love... poetry..." He said dumbly. There was a brief moment of silence between the three.

"Right, well, you two can get back to your poetry..." He walked backwards out of the hallway and closed the door behind him.

"Poetry," Arthur said unbelieved at what she said.

"Yep," Merlin bounced on her feet.

"Poetry," He said louder, turning to face her.

"Yes Arthur, poetry," She smiled.

"Poetry!" 

"What is wrong with poetry!?"

"You made me sound like a lovesick girl!"

"You are a lovesick girl," Merlin teased.

"I am not a girl!" He teased back.

"Prove to me you aren't then," She smirked. Oh, and he did, right in the middle of the hallway.

 

\-------------------

 

"Poetry!" Gwaine howled and threw his head back. He gripped his stomach from laughing so much.

"I know!" Leon shouted back while he laid on the ground in the middle of the training field. "There is no poetry in what they were doing."

"Oh there was poetry all right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: icanttypeproperly
> 
> The irony of the last chapter is that I am now sick, I have been for awhile so it took a bit out of me to get back to writing. Just thought I should write a little chapter that was amusing XP
> 
> Sorry for any typos!


	15. ~Random~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to ask you guys, the Merlin fans, what fanfics I should write. Any ideas do you have? I just wanted to see what kind of fanfiction you guys wanted to see that I can't think of. This doesn't (it could though) apply to this series, it is just in general what fanfics you would want to read in the Merlin fandom.

Some of my ideas:

Omega Merlin x Gwaine, high school one-shot

High school Merlin with of course Merthur XP

Young knights and Merlin (modern setting), like them as kids at random moments in their lives (Merthur or not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this isn't a chapter but I just wanted some input on other fanfic ideas that imply to Merlin. Anyways if any of you ever wanted to see a certain type of story that involves Merlin, now is your time to say it! This will always be opened so whenever you have an idea, just say it and I will write it <3


	16. How to Impress Merlin

"You want to do what?" Leon said flabbergasted.

"Impress Merlin," Arthur scoffed out and blushed heavily.

"How?" Leon said still not believing what he was hearing. 

"That's why I'm talking to you," He sighed and collapsed into his chair in defeat. 

"How about winning that tournament that is coming up?" Leon suggested, hating seeing his prince and friend seem so defeated. 

"I have won multiple tournaments with her here," He rubbed his face. 

"But how did she act afterward?" 

"She- She complimented me," He said dumbly, not knowing what to say. 

"Is that all?" 

"She- she had the brightest smile on her face for days after. She looked so proud of me, proud to be my servant. She also looked at me like I was her own personal hero, someone who she could look up to. It's like she knew that she made me this way and I couldn't have gotten here without her," He said dreamily. Leon smiled softly at him, he was so hopelessly in love with her. 

"Well you have your answer then," Leon chuckled lightly. Arthur snapped out of his own world and looked at him. 

"Oh right. Right, right. I will do it then. I will fight harder than I have ever fought before," He stood up triumphantly. He ran out of his chambers with his sword ready to practice until he dropped. 

 

\------------------------------- 

 

Arthur has been practicing non-stop for two weeks. He has had many sleepless nights just because he has been practicing all night long. He pulled multiple muscles all over multiple times throughout the week. Merlin has been constantly worried about him and how hard he has been practicing. When she asked Leon about it, all he said was Arthur was facing really hard competition. When she went to help get the knots out of him or help his spasming muscles, he just pushed her away to practice more. She was really starting to worry about him. 

"Are you ready?" She asked nervously while placing the cape around his neck. 

"Of course," He said flatly. Today each Knight was going to fight until someone was declared a winner. So that meant each Knight had to fight several competitors in one day. 

"You have been fighting non-stop for two weeks," She brushed off his cape. He puffed out his chest proudly, she has noticed. 

"Yeah?" He wanted her to continue. 

"I just don't want you to overwork yourself," She looked at him in the eyes worriedly. 

"Don't worry, I can handle a lot more than you think," He reassured him. She nodded still looking a bit worried. 

 

\---------------------------------- 

 

The crowd roared with chants of "Long Live the Future King!" He shuffled off the field after the crowd died down. Merlin ran up to him like a child. 

"You won!" She jumped up and down. He smiled tiredly, she was proud of him. He started to walk back slowly to his chambers. 

"It looked so easy! You only took one moment to knock them down!" She ranted on and on about how good he did. He groaned slightly as he was up some stairs. 

"Do you need help?" She asked worriedly. He groaned again. She shifted his weight onto her by letting his arm go around her shoulders. She helped him up the stairs and into his chambers. She got him into his bed. He groaned in agony as she positioned him in the middle of his bed. 

"Lift up your arms," Merlin said as she took off his sweaty tunic and armor. After she got all of his armor and boots off, she went to go get a cold bowl of water. She washed off his sweaty chest which made him moan quietly. As she was washing him off slowly, she started to talk. 

"Why did you train so hard?" She asked softly. 

"Because... I wanted to impress... my father," He made a fake excuse. 

"You don't need to impress him," She shook her head and made him sit up to get a knot out of his back. He groaned as she was untieing the knots in his back. 

"I want him to be proud of me," He replaced his father with her name. She stopped rubbing his back and sat down in front of him. 

"You are an amazing fighter and you will make an excellent leader in the future. How could you make him more proud? If he is not proud of you already, he is insane. I am proud of you, you are generous, courageous person. Camelot is lucky to have you as a future king!" She said right to his face. He nodded speechlessly, she was proud of him. Not because of his accomplishments but because of his actual personality that she brought out of him. She stared at him for a while with an unreadable emotion of her face. 

"Here you need to rest," She got up and fluffed his pillow and laid him back slowly. Merlin brushed his hair out of his face slowly. 

"Do you need anything?" She asked quietly. 

"No, I'm fine," He smiled at her lopsided which made her heart skip a beat. Merlin put out all of the candles. 

"Rest well Arthur, good night," She blushed softly and left quickly. 

"Good night Merlin," He shouted after her. He laid back in bed, thinking about how she was really proud of him and he sort of impressed her. He soon drifted off to sleep filled with dreams of Merlin standing next to him as a Queen. His Queen.


	17. Everyone Loves Merlin: Lancelot

\--Lancelot--

He had been walking aimlessly around the woods, his body shaking nervously. Was he going to be good enough to be a knight? Were they going to let him be a Knight without having noble blood? He suddenly heard a monstrous roar so he pulled out his sword and ran towards the loud noise. He ran up to a beast that looked bigger than a horse and also had wings and a beak. He saw a young looking girl on the ground with a basket near her filled with flowers. He swung his sword as hard as he could at the beast but it shattered in his hand. He stared at his hand for a moment then quickly look at the girl on the ground with an equally confused look on her face.

"RUN!" He shouted and grabbed her arm to pull her up. They ran from the beast, turning every which way to try and lose the beast. Sadly, the beast plowed through the trees so they also had to avoid the falling trees. They jumped over a log after they heard the beast stop following them. 

"Thanks," She panted and held out her hand, "I'm Merlin." He looked over at her, she was stunning. She looked like a goddess in peasant clothing, male's clothing. She eyes were deeper than the deepest lake, her lips pink like a vibrant pink lily. Her raven hair dark like night and her skin like a white porcelain doll. He gulped while the world started to spin, he would have guessed from her beauty because he found Aphrodite. 

"I'm Lancelot," He panted out while he turned her tiny, petite hand over to kiss her knuckles. "Milady," He gulped then soon let his eyes roll to the back of his head and let the darkness take over.

"Well shit," She whispered as she found the reason why he fainted, a huge gash on his side. She looked around for his bag and frowned when she could not see it. She got up and walked around, trying to not make any noise in case that beast was still around. She found his bag and quickly ran back to him. She searched his bag to see its contents, a map, a flask which was almost empty, an extra tunic, and some other small trinkets. She frowned again when she did not see any healing items. She closed his bag and put it on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and whispered an enchantment to make him float. He raised a few inches off of the ground and went forwards. She walked beside him until they were closer to Camelot. She lowered him slowly until he laid flat on the ground. She sat him up and threw his arm around her shoulders. She pulled him up onto her side.

"Dear god," She groaned, he didn't look that heavy before. She grumbled as she practically dragged him to the walls of Camelot. Some guards saw her and quickly ran over to help her. Merlin sighed as the guards took him off of her. They carried him to Gaius' chambers as she quickly ran ahead to warn him. She burst through the door to see him looking closing at a book.

"Yes, Merlin," He drawled out with his eyebrow raised. 

"I... Man... Injured... Badly... Beast... No herbs..." She panted out, not being able to finish a sentence fully. The guards slammed open the door with Lancelot in their arms, "That," Merlin finished. Gaius ordered the guards to set down the man onto the sick cot. Merlin immediately started to get the things needed to help heal the man. Gaius started to undress him checking for injuries elsewhere on his body. Merlin turned around to see the unconscious man's manhood.

"I probably should have warned you," Gaius pulled the man's pants back up.

"It's fine, nothing I haven't see before," She shrugged and started to clean up his wound. Gaius raised his eyebrow at her. "Arthur. I bath and dress him."

"Ah," Was all he said. "Do you have this while I make some runs?" 

"Yeah, go ahead," She nodded as she put pressure on his wound.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Lancelot groaned, he feels like he half died. He slowly opened his eyes to see the beautiful lady above him.

"Merlin?" He groaned. 

"Yes, do you need something?" Her voice is so smooth and soft, it is heavenly.

"Water," He coughed. She immediately grabbed the goblet of water for him. She helped him drink and all he could think about is how gentle she is with those soft, small hands. After he was done drinking, she cleaned his wound again which made his blush bright red. 

"How long was I out?" He coughed. 

"3 days," She hummed as she spread some goop on his wound. He hissed at the burning pain it caused. She dabbed his forehead gently and hummed a song to calm him. She is so caring and gentle, how is she not taken? Wait, is she taken?! Oh gods, is he falling for someone who is already taken?!

"Merlin," He groaned, she hushed him and continued to take care of him. He really hopes she isn't taken.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

"You will do fine," Merlin straightened his armor. Gwen looked over worriedly.

"Thanks," He nodded, today he was to fight the Prince to prove he was good enough to be a knight. Merlin was the one to even make him have this opportunity. He owes her everything for even a chance to be a knight. As the Prince said a speech before they fought, Lancelot wondered if Merlin was taken. He never asked her but he saw Arthur's glares towards him. He saw how protective he was towards her even though he would never admit it. He saw the wanted passion in his eyes.

"Ready?" Arthur put on his helmet. He looked over and glared at his maidservant for being on the newbies' side and not his.

"Yes sire," Lancelot nodded. After over a minute of fighting with the girls on the sideline nervously gasping when Arthur's sword got to close to him, Lance fell. Merlin covered her mouth in shock while Gwen gripped onto Merlin.

"Too bad you would have made a good knight," Arthur sighed as he took off his helmet. Lancelot wasn't going to quit that easily, not after everything Merlin and he has done for this. He jumped up and knocked the Prince down. He pointed his sword at his throat.

"Do you submit sire?" A loud shout of cheer came from his right, Merlin jumped up and down with pride. Arthur glared at her because of her obvious happiness that he lost. Merlin looked ready to kill as the guards dragged him off the field. She was about to start ranting but Arthur pulled her aside and explained his plan. As Lancelot was knighted, Merlin looked like she was about to cry with joy.

"Lancelot," Arthur swished his drink around, he obviously has been drinking way too much. "Do you think Merlin is beautiful?" Lancelot chocked on his drink.

"Excuse me," He coughed.

"You heard me, do you think Merlin is beautiful?" He gestured to Merlin who was talking to Gwen and Morgana, who was wearing a quite revealing dress.

"Yes I do," He said honestly. Arthur looked offended at his answer. "Do you think she is beautiful?"

"I... She is not disgusting..." He slurred out and frowned, not knowing what to say.

"But is she beautiful?" Lancelot wanted to know if he liked her.

"She is," He blurted out and downed the rest of his wine, "But she is so young." He whispered shamefully.

"How old is she?" Lancelot said surprised, she definitely has to be at least overage.

"Only 14 summers," Arthur sighed.

"Holy shit!" Lancelot swore, she looks so mature at such a young age. He shared a bed with her! He saw her chest! She had seen him naked! Oh gods, he is going to hell.

"Men have even tried to court her, full adult men!" Arthur explained.

"Really? Well she is quite the perfect wife," He had to admit.

"What?!" Arthur glared holes into him.

"She is gentle, caring, intelligent, feisty, witty, and daring. She is also very talented and loveable," Lancelot explained.

"Well that is true," Arthur grumbled and drank some more. It was now obvious that Arthur had feelings for his maidservant, but that didn't matter, another maid right next to her somehow stole his heart along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but hopefully you enjoyed <3 Also I have another female Merlin story coming along, don't know when it will be out but soon. It is Merlin with a male Freya and I don't really want to say more to ruin it.


	18. Merlin is going to be the death of Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Some smut for Christmas ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I even have to warn you for sex?
> 
> (Maybe, WARNING: Full sex scene
> 
> Enjoy <3

Merlin continued to clean the floor as Arthur ate while writing up a report for a meeting tomorrow morning. He looked up every few seconds to look at her arse which made her want to punch him, if he wants her, just say it!

"Arthur, can you please stop staring at my arse?" She asked calmly while still scrubbing the floor.

He sputtered and coughed at being caught, "What?" He choked out.

"Arthur," She stood up, turned to him with her hand on her hip, "If you want me, tell me and stop staring! If you don't want me, please focus on your work because I don't want to hear your whining." She warned him. His eyes were blown wide and his mouth hanging open. She rolled her eyes and walked to him, she pushed his mouth closed.

Merlin leaned closer to him with her face near his, "So what is it going to be?"

Arthur was frozen for a while but then slowly smirked, "I will tell you." He pushed his chair back and stood. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, still smirking.

"Then say it," She breathed out, holy shit were they about to do it finally? He leaned in so his mouth was right next to her ear.

"I want you Merlin," He purred deeply. Her knees gave out so he had to hold her. Merlin looked up at him and kissed his lips lightly. He placed his hands on the small of her back while her hands were on his hard chest. They kissed for awhile as Arthurs hands traveled down to her arse and kneaded her pert arse. He groaned lightly as he slid one hand up under her tunic and played with her bra hooks. He unhooks her bra with a lot of difficulty which made Merlin giggle. They both have never slept with anyone before so this was going to be a disaster. He walks her back to the bed and she let out a yelp when she fell onto the bed. Arthur took off his tunic as she slid more up onto the bed and took off her jacket and neckerchief. He climbed onto of her and grabbed her hips lightly. He sucked on her neck which made her claw at his back. Merlin smirked when she realized his back was sensitive when he stilled then shivered. Her smirk so went away her he started to rub the inside of her thighs. He continued to suck on her neck and rub her thighs with his thumb which made her shiver and moan. 

This felt wrong, this is wrong. They were about to have sex and Merlin still haven't even told him about her magic. This is way too wrong, but she wanted this so bad. No, she has to tell him and now. 

"Arthur," She pushed on his shoulders, he immediately separated from her with worried eyes.

"What's wrong?" She sat up to face him and not have him between her legs. "Merlin, seriously what wrong?" Merlin started to cry silently, he was going to hate her for this. He was probably going to kill her for this, enjoy seeing her head be chopped off.

"I don't want to," She wiped away tears and was referencing her telling him about her magic but he took it in another way.

"We don't have to, there is plenty of times where we can do it later when you are ready," Arthur brushed hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"I don't want you to be mad," Tears fell down her face easily and she was still referencing the magic telling.

"I'm not mad, I promise," He pulled her into his lap and wiped away tears. "I care more about you being safe and ready, I don't want to do this if you are not ready."

"It's not that Arthur," She huffed and tried to get off his lap but he kept her on. "Arthur let go! I don't want to be touching you right now!"

"Merlin, what's wrong?" He looked so lost and vulnerable, her heart ached.

"I have to tell you something and I know you are going to be mad," She wiped away more of her tears. "Just promise me, you won't hate me and listen to everything I have to say."

"I promise," He was expecting something like either she slept with Gwaine or something stupid like she burnt a piece of cheese this morning.

"Arthur, I love you-"

"Merlin, I already know that," He chuckled.

"Let me finish," Her voice tight and high, "Arthur I love you so much and I never ever wanted to hurt you even when we fought like every minute when I first arrived here. I have always put your comfort and happiness before mine and I don't know if you knew that but it's true. I'd rather see you be happy and me in shackles while getting tortured than you being slightly uncomfortable. I love you so much, more than anyone. I care about you so much and I know you will make a wonderful King. You are very kind, smart, and thoughtful when you are not being a prat," Arthur snorted at that. 

"And?" Arthur waited for the bad news.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry," Tears fell fast down her face, "I have magic." The silence in the room could kill. Merlin looked up to see Arthur smiling. He laughed like a child, so carefree and cheerful.

"Arthur I'm serious! I have magic, I'm a sorceress," Merlin cried.

"You aren't a sorceress, I would know," He laughed. His laughter died down when he realized she was not laughing. "Show me." Merlin looked scared at his order but grabbed the nearby candle and handed it to him to hold. He held it as she put her hands around it and whispered an ancient spell. Her eyes lit up like the most expensive gold and the purest, brightest sunshine met. Beautiful. Her hands separated and out came a dragon in flames, the Camelot dragon on their flags in gold. It flapped its wings and opened its mouth in a silent roar. Merlin closed her hands around the dragon and turned it back into a candle flame. She looked at him after the candle was back to normal. Fear was written all over her face, she was scared of him. Her hands shook and her lips quivered. 

"You have magic," Arthur said breathlessly. Once when she was only in Camelot for a few months and admitted to witchcraft to save Gwen, he lied awake for multiple nights thinking of how Merlin couldn't be magic, she is not evil. She is the purest, kindest, sweetest person he has ever met. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to put you in that position of choosing me and your father's laws," She said honestly.

"You thought about me?" Arthur couldn't believe she thought of his feelings before her life.

"Like I said, I always think of you first," She rubbed her nose, looking down.

"I don't know which one I would have chosen," He said honestly.

"And now?" She looked at him slightly scared and slightly hopeful.

"I chose you."

"But I have betrayed you! I lied to you!"

"I know Merlin, but I know you didn't mean it and there probably are countless times where you put me first and I don't know about it."

"That's the reason you're still alive," She chuckled.

"I'm alive because of you," Arthur smiled as Merlin refused to look at him. He sat next to her, "Come here." She slid onto his lap and curled into him. He wrapped his arms around her and calmed her down. 

"I love you Merlin, for everything," He kissed her forehead. He hummed an old folk song while comforting Merlin for hours. They just cuddled and whispered comforting words to each other. Apologizes, sweet promises, more apologizes and regrets. Merlin was glad over the years Arthur learned to not use his anger, he did seem a bit hurt still from her not telling him sooner. Arthur said that Merlin was the only person he could trust full-heartedly, and still is. 

"Arthur," She whispered into the dimly lit room.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

"I want to," She looked into his eyes.

"Right now? Are you sure? We don't have to tonight," Arthur rubbed her back.

"I want to for sure, I want you to be my first and I want to now. I'm ready," Arthur searched for any hint of worry and fear in her eyes, there was none. She trusted him completely, and he trusted her even more. He slid her off his lap and gently laid her on the bed. He climbed over her and kissed her lips tenderly. Merlin quickly pulled off her tunic and undone bra with her magic.

"Shit sorry," She looked at him scared again. 

"No it's fine, it is quite handy," He smiled, "Your magic is beautiful and it's apart of you and I love it. Please don't hide it from me," He kissed her again and she kissed back eagerly. He trailed his hand up her stomach to the flesh on her chest. He cupped one of her breasts, she moaned and arched her back. He sucked on her other nipple, she moaned so prettily and wantonly. He palmed and sucked on her nipples for a while and then trailed down to her stomach which he nipped and licked. He pulled off her pants and knickers, almost hitting himself in the face which made her giggle. He kissed her inner thighs and opened up her untouched cunt. He sucked in breath at the sight, it was dripping wet and was rosy pink. Her little bud was swollen and her honey pot looked so sweet. He leaned in a lightly licked her little-swollen bud which made her shiver and gasp. He flicked his tongue which made her grab onto his hair. He licked her cunt fully which made her moan loudly and thrust up. He licked up her dripping juices which tasted so sweet like strawberries and sugar. Arthur thrust his tongue into her which made her moan louder and tug onto his hair harshly. He licked up everything like it was a little treat. Merlin was panting and twitching after he was done, he left her on the edge of an orgasm. 

"Alright?" He panted. 

"Yes, fuck me," She ordered bluntly. "Please Arthur," She whined and pouted which made Arthur melt. He kissed her on the lips and shoved his tongue into her mouth so she could taste herself.

"You like how you taste, don't you?" He groaned into her neck, somewhere along the way, he lost his trousers and briefs.

"It's sweet," She nodded and moaned when he started to suck a hickey onto her neck. 

"It's like a little treat for me," He agreed and positioned himself near her entrance. "Look how hungry your cunt is for my cock."

"Arthur please," She begged.

"This is going to hurt," He warned. Merlin nodded in acknowledgment as he pushed the tip in slowly. She threw her head back and clawed at his back moaning. She looked heavenly under him, begging for his cock and moaning so wantonly. So desperate for an orgasm that she is clawing at him. Arthur pushed himself slowly into her wet hot cunt. She screamed and dug her nails into his back. He apologized repeatedly and kissed her tear stained cheeks. He waited until she told him to move. He sunk fully into her and groaned deeply. It was so good and perfect. She fit perfectly around him, so tight and hot around his cock. 

"Arthur," She moaned breathlessly.

"Merlin," Arthur kissed her lips lightly.

"Go," She ordered. He did what he was told and slowly pulled out except for the tip. He thrust in fast which made Merlin moan and threw her head back. He thrust into her faster and faster until sweat started to appear on both of them. Their moans and pants filled the air along with the sounds of flesh. Merlin felt a tight knot in her stomach.

"Arthur," She moaned, her voice shaking. Arthur kissed her again and continues to slam in and out of her which made her scream in pleasure. She screamed his name and scratched his back as she shook and clamped down on his cock from her intense orgasm. Her eyes turned gold again from the intensity of her orgasm. The scratches and the tightness were too much for him as he slipped over but quickly pulled out so he didn't cum into her. 

"Oh Merlin," He groaned and collapsed on top of her.

She groaned, "Get off you oaf." He chuckled and kissed her forehead. She turned around so they could cuddle with the most contact. 

"Was that good?" Merlin whispered.

"I was beyond good Merlin," He chuckled and kissed the hickey on her neck. Merlin relaxed into his arms and started to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Merlin," He sighed contently.

"Goodnight Arthur," She turned off the last candle with her magic which made Arthur kiss her again.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Merlin woke up to Arthur kissing her neck with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Arthur," She mumbled.

"Yes?" He smirked and chuckled deeply.

"I have to get up," Merlin tried to get up but Arthur pinned her underneath him. "Arthur, you have two meetings today and Knight training!"

"I just want more," He whined and sucked on her neck. 

"Arthur, we have all tomorrow together, we can do it then," She promised, but all protests died down when he played with her clit.

"Just another round, then I will get dressed. I promise," He pouted. 

Merlin sighed, "Fine but quick!" 

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Arthur sat at the meeting shifting at the memories of what Merlin and he did. He could not get the image of her underneath him moaning and shaking. He looked up and saw Merlin smirking and her eyes flashed gold. His cock started to harden as a warm feeling surrounded it. He shifted and groaned to himself. 

She is truly going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos, I tried to make this good, sorry if it wasn't


End file.
